She's my Daughter?
by DisneyRBD
Summary: One night turns into a suprise that changes Rogue's life. 16 years later, the X-men find a new mutant who resembles a particular a mutant. But the question on everyone's minds are: who is the mother? And the father? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rogue woke up and felt the sun's morning heat on her face. She stretches her arms and noticed she hit something or someone. She turned around and saw him. Her eyes widened, blinked, and knew it wasn't a dream. Rogue looked under her blankets and noticed that she was naked. Rogue changed into something more comfortable.

"**Morning, kid." A male voice said. **

**Rogue turned around, "Logan. Good morning." **

"**I had a great time last night." He said as he gave her a kiss. **

"**Me too." She smiled as she kissed him passionately. **

_**Week later…**_

"**Rogue, are you okay?" asked Logan. **

He was knocking outside of Rogue's bathroom, she has been throwing up for the past 2 days and he was wondering if she got the flu.

"**I'm fine. Um…look Storm is waiting for you in the garden. I'll meet you there."**

"**Okay." **

Rogue heard Logan leaving as she picked up a stick from the counter of her bathroom. It was pink.

"_**Oh no." she whispered. "I'm having a baby." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jean, Scott, and Professor Xavier are not dead!**

**Chapter 2**

Rogue packed her things in a hurry, so no one can see her. Then Rogue saw a picture of her and Logan making a goofy face and another picture smiling. Rogue took the smiling picture in her bag as she left the other on a letter that say's "Logan". As Rogue was about to open the door, Kitty came in and saw her in shocked. Rogue started to tell Kitty about her news.

"**Kitty, I need you to not tell anyone about this." Rogue said. **

"**But Rogue, you can't leave! The Professor can help you with this and you can leave Logan wondering where you went. He's the father of your child." Kitty whispered the last sentence. **

"**I know, Kitty. But even if I do stay, people are going to wonder why I'm getting bigger by the month. Logan would notice too. I just can't stay." **

"**Just one question. How did you manage to touch Logan?" Kitty asked.**

"**To tell you the truth, I dunno. Maybe it's the way I controlled the way felt about him." Rogue answered as she left the room. **

As Rogue walked across the halls, she noticed Logan talking to some of the guys students not to use their powers in a fight unless it's in the Danger Room. Rogue opened the front door of the mansion as she looked at her sanctuary, her home for the last time. As she closed the door, no one would know why Rogue left the mansion.

"**Has anyone seen Rogue?" asked Logan as he entered the kitchen. **

"**Nope." Storm said. **She, Hank, and Jean were enjoying their coffee.

"**Good morning, Beauties and the Beast and Hank." Scott said as he entered the kitchen. **

"**Very funny, four-eyes. Have you seen Rogue?" he asked. **

"**Nope but-"**

Kitty entered the kitchen as she getting some orange juice hoping Logan won't ask about Rogue whereabouts.

"**Kitty, have you seen Rogue?" asked Logan. **

"**Um…no." Kitty answered. **

"**Kitty, there is no lying to a teacher about a student's whereabouts." Storm said. **

"**I promised her, I wouldn't tell anyone." Kitty said. **

"**Come on, kid." Logan urged her. **

"**Rogue ran away." **

"**So that's why my bike is missing." Scott said. **

"**What?" they all said. **

"**I went inside the garage and noticed that my motorcycle is gone." He said. **

"**Do you know where she's going?" asked Logan. **

"**No." Kitty whispered. **

Logan grunted as he left. He went inside Rogue and Kitty's room and found a picture of her and Logan on top of a letter to Logan. Logan opened it.

_Dear Logan, _

_I know right now, that you hate me for running away. I can't tell why or where I going but I need you to promise me something. Promise me to, never let go of what we had that night. Never let go, you're feelings for me because I never let go of my feelings for you. I will see you again, that's my promise. Tell the others that I'm sorry. And tell Professor Xavier that the mansion is my home and sanctuary. _

_I love you so much!_

_Love, _

_Marie_

Logan put the letter down as he punch the wall near him. He took out his hand and decided to go to _his_ sanctuary. The letter and the picture fell onto the ground as he left the vacate room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**16 years later…..**_

"**Angelina, breakfast!" yelled a female voice. "Angelina?" **

A young woman about 34 years old was walking up the stairs to her daughter's room. The woman has brown eyes and light brown hair but has white streaks at the edge of her hair. The woman knocked on the "KEEP OUT" door and didn't hear anything so she decided to open the door. She found her daughter sleeping quietly as her face was stuck to her pillow.

"**Angelina, come on. You gotta get up, take a shower, and eat your breakfast." The woman said**.

No answer. The woman sighed as she pulled the covers away from her daughter's body. Angelina tried to find her blanket while her face was still in the pillow.

"**Mom! It's a Wednesday which means no school for the whole summer!" She muffle in her pillow. **

"**Yes but it's your birthday and your coach said you can fight against him today and only today." She answered. **

Angelina pulled her face out of her pillow**, "Fine." **

"**Good now take a shower, you smell like Oliver." **

"**That's because Oliver was sleeping with me last night." She said as she scratches her golden retriever's ear. **

After taking a long, 20 minutes shower, Angelina came out of her bedroom wearing hole jeans, a black "roxy" t-shirt, and "All-star" black shoes. Angelina like her mom has light brown hair and her perfect smile but her eyes were different from her mom's. She has hazel eyes just like her father but whenever she mentions about her real dad; her mom turns white and never talks about him again.

"**Mom, why do you always buy a big cake when you and me are the only ones to eat it." Asked Angelina as she sat down at the table. **

"**I didn't buy a new one. This is the left over from your party yesterday with your friends, remember." She said. **

"**Okay." **

Her mom put light the 16 candles on the half-cake.

"**Make a wish." She said smiling at her daughter. **

Angelina thought for a moment and blew the candles away. Her mom started clapping and kissed her daughter's cheek. Her mom then put a small wrapped box in front of her daughter.

"**Open it." She said. **

Angelina started to rip the wrap paper and opened the book and found a chain necklace in it. Angelina looked at it closely and saw it said, "Wolverine" on one chain and the other "Angelina".

"**Mom, who's Wolverine?" asked Angelina. **

"**That would you're father's nickname." **

"**He was in the military?" she asked. **

"**Something likes that. So are you ready to go to the club?"**

"**Yep." **

Angelina and her mom signed up at a Boxing Club when Angelina was about 11 years old. Angelina was taking private classes with her favorite coach, Zack. Zack told Angelina he had a little school crush on her mother. Angelina thought it was cool because Zack is an awesome person and would be a great dad. When they entered the club, Angelina changed into sweat pants and a sport bra that would show half of her belly. Zack came to them. Zack was in his late 30's and still have blonde hair but his blue eyes sparkling a lot when he's happy to see Angelina's mom.

"**Angelina! Are you ready to beat your old coach?" he asked. **

"**Of course." She smiled. **

"**So Marie, how do you feel about having an 16 year-old daughter?" he asked. **

"**Old." Marie smiled. **

"**Marie, you look like you're 28 years old." Zack said blushing. **

Angelina saw this flirting and rolled her eyes, **"Come kids, stop your flirting." **

"**Angelina!" yelled Marie. **

"**What? You guys were making me nauseous." Angelina smiled. **

Marie smiled and thought,_**"So much like your dad."**_

Angelina was the first to punch Zack and started punching him a couple times. Zack's nose was started to bleed already. She was about to punch him again until he punched her, knocking her to the ground; her hair fell to cover her face. Angelina looked back up at Zack as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Angelina jumped up and roundhouse kicked Zack in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap. Then Angelina heard her mom counting.

"**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! You're outta here!" she yelled. **

"**Good job, Angelina. You beat me and that goes into your record. Now go and take a shower, birthday girl." Zack smiled at her. **

After finishing with her shower, Angelina put on her new necklace. She smiled as she touched the engrave name of her dad's nickname. Angelina closed her locker and screamed.

"**Geez, you're trying to get me a heart attack?" she said. **

Angelina was facing a woman who looked like to be in her early 40's with red hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a black top.

"**Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Say you look familiar do I know you?" she asked. **

"**Um…afraid not, sugar. You might confuse me with my mom." Angelina said. **

"**I'm Jean." Jean held her hand out to her. **

**Angelina shook it and, "Angelina. I gotta run, sorry." **

When Angelina left, a white hair woman came out from back.

"**Is that her?" she asked. **

"**Positive. She's their daughter alright." Jean answered. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marie and Angelina left the club and rode to mall to buy some clothes for Angelina. As they were walking around, Marie couldn't help but notice that someone was following them.

"**Hey mom, why do you always wear gloves?" Angelina asked. **

"**Oh I have sensitive skin, but whenever I touch you without my gloves I can feel you and not kill you." Marie whispered the last part. **

"**You know what? I'm getting pretty hungry, let's get some food down at the food court." Angelina said. **

"**I'm glad you said it first." Marie said smiling at her 16 year-old. **

**After they were done finishing their food, they decided to rest for a little while. **

"**Angelina, I'm going to get another drink, okay? I'll be right back."  
"Mom, I'm 16 not 6." **

"**Don't remind me." **

While Marie was re-filling her drink, Angelina noticed that some boys were watching her. Angelina knew this but didn't want to look at them so she decides to ignore them. Instead, one of them walked towards her.

"**What's a pretty lady like you doing at a food court all alone?" he asked. **

"**I should ask you the same thing." Angelina said. **

"**How about I buy you a drink?" he asked. **

Angelina scoffed as she got up from her chair. The guy reaches for her shoulder to stop her. Lightening fast, she brings her arm up and twists his arm behind his back. The guy was shocked at her speed and couldn't get out of her grip. Marie finished re-filling her drink and starts walking back to the table but notice a crowd around them. She gets through and notices that Angelina is hurting a man. Angelina then realizes what's she doing and let's go.

"**You know what happens to girls who hurt a man?" he said smiling. **

Then his group came cracking their knuckles. Marie saw her daughter's eyes widen open and gotten angry. Marie then heard the guy asking her about some drink.

"**I'm sorry but I get drinks from some wuss who can't fight a girl." Angelina said. **

"**Why you little son of-"he said after he punch her. **

"**Angelina!" **

Angelina touched her lip and noticed that it was bleeding. Angelina punched the guy in the face two times before his nose was starting to bleed. He was about to punch her again however she did a backflip as she crouched down like a cougar. Angelina then roundhouse kicked him at the face, and then bent kicked him hard in the gut. He groaned in pain as he went down in a heap. Angelina grinned in fulfillment except then she felt someone's arm around her neck chocking her.

"**Let her go!" yelled a voice. **

It was that woman, Jean, she and her friend went in front of the bad boy gang and looked at them.

"**What are you going to do? Hit me?" he laughed, "Like 3 girls could beat us." **

"**How about 4?" said a voice?**

The guy turned his head around and saw Marie's face all mad. She took off her glove and touched his face. Red and blue veins were showing all over as he groaned in pain. She finally let go as she put her glove back on.

"**Mom? What the hell did you just do?" Angelina questioned in shock. **

Marie didn't answer when she saw two familiar faces looking at her. She grabbed her daughter's hand and they left in a hurry. As they were walking in the parking lot…

"**Mom, what's going on? How did you do that? Who were those people looking at us?" Angelina asked as they were trying to find their car. **

"**I'll explain on the way." She answered. **

As they driving, Angelina felt weird around her mom. She nearly killed the poor guy. Marie knew what her daughter was thinking, and knew that look on her face…._**that was the face Logan did on me when he stabbed me and I absorbed his healing powers, Marie thought. **_

"**Look Angel, I know this tough right now. But you have to trust me on this okay?" **

"**Mom, those same girls are following us with a black jeep." Angelina said. **

Marie looked at the window and felt mad; she then pushed the paddle on the car. She was driving faster and she didn't care as long as they don't keep up to her.

"**Mom what are you doing?" Angelina yelled. **

They were driving past from slow cars and Marie went inside the car pool and drove even faster. Marie looked up again and saw them driving again but what she did see was a man with red glasses driving after them. Marie rolled her eyes. Finally they reached to their house.

"**Get out of the car! Hurry!" Marie yelled. "Lock the doors." **

"**Mom what's going on?" Angelina asked. **

"**There are some people who are chasing us that I thought would leave me alone for a while." Marie said. **

Then the door bell ringed and neither of them brother to answer it. Then came the knocking, Marie noticed her daughter looking scared. Then the door unlocked as it opened widely.

"**Hello?" asked a voice. "Marie?"**

Marie looked and saw a man in a wheelchair, the two girls who were following her, the red four-eye guy, and another man that Marie saw but couldn't breathe.

"**We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk." Said the white hair woman. **

Angelina let go of her mom's grasp and walked towards them. Marie tried to grab her daughter's arm again but couldn't reach it. Angelina walked closer and saw the un-guests people more clearly.

"**Who are you? What do you want with us?" she asked. **

"**What's your name?" asked the badly. **

"**Why should I tell you, badly?" Angelina said firmly. **

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled kindly at her. Angelina hates being quiet it brothers her.

"**Angelina is it?" he answered, "We came here to talk to Marie." **

"**Why do you want to talk to my mom?" she asked. **

"**Your mom?" said the brown hair man**.

"**Yeah my mom. How did you think I was born?" Angelina answered. "Mom can you please stop playing hide-o-go-seek and come out already?"**

Marie came out and walked towards her daughter. She pulled Angelina behind her at stared at wheelchair man.

"**Hello, Charles." **

"**Hello….." Charles nodded his head, "Rogue." **

**"That's not my name anymore." Marie said firmly. **

"**Mom, you know these people?" Angelina asked. **

Marie looked down at her daughter and then at the man. "**Yes I do."**

"**I used to go to their school for 2 years and left when I was 19. Hello, Jean, Scott, Storm, and Logan. It's been too long." **

"**16 years. I believe that's how old Angelina is, right?" asked Jean. **

"**She turned 16 this morning." **

Logan noticed that Angelina was staring at him and didn't like to be staring at some girl. But when he saw her, he noticed the young Rogue at a bar 18 years ago.

"**Why are you staring at me, kid?" asked Logan. **

"**Logan, leave her alone!" yelled Marie. **

"**Why should I? Should I leave her all alone just like you did to me?" Logan yelled back as he walked to her. **

"**I had to." She whispered. **

Logan was about to say something until he noticed his chain necklace he gave to Marie. It was know on this Angelina's neck. Logan took it.

"**Hey! Give that back! That's my birthday present!" Angelina yelled. **

"**No it isn't, kid. You're mom stole it from me." Logan said firmly. **

"**I didn't steal it! You gave it to me, remember!" said Marie. **

"**That chain belongs to you?" asked Angelina. "That can't be, that belonged to my dad." **

Logan looked at her with shocked then at Marie. Logan couldn't believe it.

"**Is that why you left the mansion?" Logan asked. **

Marie kept her down as she was protecting her daughter.

"**Please tell me that's not why you left." Logan said, **

"**Yes I got pregnant with your child and…I was scared. I raised our daughter by myself." Marie said.**

Logan looked mad and sad at the same time. He stared at the young girl and noticed that Rogue was telling the truth. She has his eyes, her brown hair and smile, and possibly his anger problem. He was a dad.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for this story like Angelina's powers or Logan and Marie getting back together, etc...Please comment me or write to me on my e-mail, gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Mom, is he my dad?" Angelina asked. **

"**Yes he is." Marie answered as she touched Angelina's hair. **

"**You lied to me!" Angelina yelled as she let go of her grasp. "You told me he was dead! You told me he died in the war before I was even born!" **

"**Angel-"**

"**No! I'm not your Angel! You lied to me! You always lie…..you didn't tell me that you had powers! 16 years! Mom, you lied to me for 16 years. How could you?" she said as tears were dripping from her face. **

"**I was doing what was best for us." **

**Angelina scoffed, "No, what was best for you." **

Marie walked towards her but she walked back. She reached for her hand but-

"**Stay away from me." She whispered. **

"**Angelina." **

"**I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. **

"**Angelina, I'm your mother and you do what I say." She yelled back. **

"**And what? Kill me with those hands of yours just like you did to that kid back at food court." **

_**SLAP!!!**_

Marie slapped Angelina's face and there was a red mark on her right cheek. Marie's face was mad.

"**Don't **_**you**_** ever talk to me that way? I'm not a murder! I haven't used my powers in 16 years!" **

"**Don't you ever touch me again?" Angelina whispered. **

Marie saw Angelina's face slowly looked back up at her but could tell that her face was all cold and dark. Marie reached her hand to her again but Angelina didn't take it.

"**I hate you." She whispered. **

"**Angelina-"**

"**I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she ran off to her room upstairs. **

All of the adults then heard a loud bang and then loud music from Evanescence called, "Everybody's Fool". Marie looked down at her gloved hands as she dropped down to the ground crying. Her hands were covering her face. Storm and Jean walked towards her and tried to confront her. But she pushed away then stood back up as she looked at them.

"**Why? Why did you come back after all of these years?" she yelled. **

"**There is a new group called the "Sisterhood"- **

"**Of the Traveling Pants." Marie finished. **

"**Just Sisterhood, Rogue. I sense in ****Cerebro that they may be after you so how would you and your daughter like to come back to the X-men." Asked Xavier. **

"**No." she said firmly, "You came back here after 16 years and ruin my relationship with my daughter and you're telling me to come back!" **

"**MOM! HELP!"**

They all ran upstairs until the door was locked and the music was still playing loudly. Scott and Logan were banging onto the door but it wouldn't open. Until Scott used his laser power at the door. The door flew opened rapidly as they entered. They all found a woman over Angelina's unmoved body.

"**Don't move. Or else you're daughter will get more hurt than ever." The woman said. **

"**You're part of the "Sisterhood" aren't you?" Marie asked. **

Angelina started waking up and got up until she felt the foe's arm around her neck chocking her.

"**Move she dies." **

Instead of them moving, Angelina punched the foe's stomach and pulled her onto the ground. She was about to run but the woman pulled Angelina's hair to the ground and punches her at the face. Angelina bent her legs, lifted the foe's body, and pushed it away backwards. She was thrown against the wall. However, she gotten back up and super-speed to Angelina as she hit Angelina's stomach. But something hit Angelina was causing her mouth to bleed and making her choke on her own blood. She was dropped onto the ground bleeding rapidly.

"**Angelina!" yelled Marie as she ran to her but got punch. "You shouldn't have done that." **

Marie punched her back as she pulled her shirt and threw her back at the wall again. Marie went to her daughter and saw a hole on her stomach.

"**Wake up….Wake up, Angel." Marie whispered. **

Marie checked her pulse and nothing was beating.

"**Angel,"** Marie utters, her tone quivering. There was no response. Her eyes darted around her face swiftly, her breaths quickly becoming panicked and erratic. **"No…"** she whispered, **"No…things will be ok!" **

Marie noticed that Angelina's wound was disappearing as were the blood coming out of her mouth. When it was gone, Marie checked her pulse again but still nothing. Suddenly, Angelina's eyes popped opened rapidly. Angelina started coughing up the blood in her mouth. Marie looked at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"**I thought you were dead!" Marie cried. **

"**I will be if you don't let go." Angelina grunted. **

Marie let go of her daughter, kissed her forehead, and gave a death glare at the new foe. As Marie was walking towards her, she took off her gloves.

"**You tried to kill my only daughter! I will show you how I felt about that." She said. **

Marie was about to touch her but someone stopped her hand. Marie looked behind her and saw Logan's face.

"**Let go." Marie said. **

"**No, Rogue. You're not a killer." He said. **

Marie let go of his grasp, **"Stop calling me that! That's not my name anymore. What would you know, Logan? How would you feel if you lost someone really close and that is a part of you?" asked Marie. **

Logan looked at her closely and was about to hit her but Angelina went between the two adults.

"**Stop! Please stop your fighting and start acting like grown-ups." Angelia yelled. **

"**Look kid-"**

"**I'm not a kid, gosh!" Angelina said**, then she pushed Logan forward as she was talking, **"And if you ever hurt my mom, then you have to throw some punches at me first, got it buddy?"**

Logan looked at Angelina and noticed that this girl is really his daughter. Logan couldn't help but smile at her bravery. Marie grabbed Angelina's arm as she moved her away from Logan. Logan kept staring at the two and wondered what his life would really be like if he raised her with Marie.

"**Dad, look out!" Angelina yelled**.

Logan looked forward and saw that a bullet was going towards him, but Angelina blocked it. Angelina fell backward as Logan caught her in his arms. Logan shaken a little and saw that bullet was disappearing.

"**Nice catch pops." Angelina smiled **

Angelina got up and touched the bullet that fell out of her body. She looked at it and looked up at the foe that shot her. The foe then vanished into thin air. Angelina turned around as she saw horrified faces especially her mother's.

"**What?" Angelina said looking innocent. **

"**How long have you known?" asked Jean?**

"**What my powers? Oh, I found out about 2 years ago. Remember mom, when me and the boys were in a car accident and I was the only that wasn't injury badly."**

"**Boys?" questioned Logan. **

"**Don't Logan." Marie said decisively, "Angel, I thought that was because you got out quickly." **

"**Sorry to disappoint you mom, but I never leave my friends in danger." Angelina said, "And if you don't mind I got to meet the boys at the park."**

"**Boys?" asked Logan again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angelina took her basketball bag and left the room. All of the mutants looked at one another while Marie was touching photos on the desk of her and her mom, and others with her friends.

"**I won't go back." She whispered. "I can't." **

"**Ro-Marie you can take Angelina with you." Jean said. **

"**And what? Leave our home and our friends. Angelina grew up here, she is the hero in this town and…." Marie wondered off. "You drove for a long time, stay for lunch."**

"**Where is the park?" asked Logan. **

"**Logan, no! I would not have her fat-I will not have **_**you**_** go over there and chase those boys away from her." Marie said looking at him. **

"**What makes you think I will do that?" asked Logan**

"**Because that's what my dad did." Marie said. **

Logan looked at Marie quickly and blushed. Marie sighed and said that she would drive them there. Logan was walking fast but felt a hand touched his arm to slow him down. It was Marie's. Logan blushed as he looked away from her face.

"**Angelina, you can do this! Come on!" yelled a male voice. **

They all looked and found Angelina trying to block some basketballs with her hands. She was running right to left; while balls were being thrown at her. Until Angelina tripped as she landed onto her back. A boy about to be 18 years old pulled her back up. Then Logan fisted was tightening when she was surrounding by a couple of boys. But the odd thing, to Logan was that she was shaking their hands and messing their hair up.

"**She has been friends with them since she was 8 years old." Marie whispered in his ear. **

Then a couple of girls came and one girl said**, "Come on, Angelina enough of that. Let's dance girl."**

They were in a dance order; girls and boys one by one and Angelina in the front. Then the music was playing really loud, by Nas called, "Everybody wants to rule the world" (from "honey" the movie) and doing their moves also. Marie was surprised as the rest of the X-men of how they were dancing. Plus, she never knew that Angelina could dance like that. Since her daughter hasn't joined any dance classes or has she? Marie looked at Logan and noticed also that he was surprised but mad at the same time. _**"Dads." Marie scoffed**_. All of a sudden, a girl tripped and everyone was laughing at her except Angelina.

"**That's not funny, you guys." Angelina said as she lifted her back up. "Just keep counting the steps and it doesn't matter if you mess up." **

"**Alright! Stop horsing around and let's dance kiddos." Angelina yelled. **

While dancing, Angelina felt dizzy all of a sudden. She then felt her hands touched the cold ground.

"**Angel, are you okay?" asked a friend. **

"**Yeah, just a little dizzy. You guys keep going while I get a drink." She answered. **

As the music kept going, Angelina went to the drinking fountain. Angelina was drinking her cold water and noticed her parents watching her. She was about to leave until she spotted some people she recognized. _**"Oh no." she thought**_. A boy was wearing sagging pants, a jersey, and a hat and the other 2 behind were also boys but wearing hoods over their heads.

"**I think I'm seeing an Angel." Said one of them. **

"**Come on, Darren stop your "flirting" and tell me why you're here?" Angelina asked. **

"**You owe me so money, girl." Darren answered almost yelling. **

Angelina pulled his arm and his body away into a place more quieter, **"I told you I'll give it to you tomorrow, not today. You promise me tomorrow."**

"**Oh yeah but why not today? And oh yeah, I got you a present for your b-day." **He said as he pulled a gun out of his pocket at her head**. "You got 4 hours." **

He pushed her towards a tree as they walked away. Logan wanted to kill those punk people but Marie held on to him. Meanwhile, Angelina fell down to the ground, pouring tears out of her eyes. Then, some boys from her dance group came up to here asking her what's wrong. She told them that Darren threaten her by using a gun and after that, all of the guys from her group approach Darren and one of them punch him in the face.

"**Angelina what's going on?" asked one of her friends. **

"**What is Derek doing?" yelled Angelina** as she was running over there. **"Stop it, Drew stop him!"** Drew pulled Derek off of Darren before he could punch Darren in the face. As he got him off, Darren pulled his gun out and a gunshot was heard. Angelina saw the bullet in slow motion and ran over to the block the bullet. As she did, the bullet bounced off of her body. Everyone saw this and looked shocked at her. Angelina looked embarrassed at this.

"**You're one of those…" Darren stammered. **

"**Mutants?" finished one of his gang members. **

"**FREAKS!" Darren yelled**.

Angelina looked down at the ground ashamed and started crying, covering her face.

"**That's it. I'm going to hit that boy, wishing that he was never born." Marie said walking to him. **

"**Marie, no!" Logan yelled as he lifted Marie back "Let her do this." **

"**Hey don't you ever call her that!" yelled a voice that distracted Marie and Logan. **

It was Derek; he went over to her and put the crying Angel in his arms. He hushed her softly and gave the bad gang an anger look.

"**Don't you ever call her that?" Derek yelled. "You little son-"**

"**Derek! Come on, man leave them. They can't fight us; you and the rest of us know this." Drew said pulling his arm away. **

"**You're right." Derek said.** But before he turned around, he punched Darren in the face**, "Don't you ever threaten my friends, and have it buddy?"**

All of them walked away towards the basketball court, Angelina stopped crying and told Derek that they need to talk. So they both walked a little closer to where the X-men are but Derek doesn't know that.

Angelina pushed Derek backwards**, "What the hell where you thinking?" she yelled. **

"**What?" he asked innocently. **

"**Stop it with those puppy eyes, Derek. I'm not one of your girlfriends."**

"**But you were." **

"**Stay on topic!" she yelled, "I can do my own fights."**

"**Yeah that proves what happened back there. You were fighting by crying." Derek said. **

"**What a bunch of bull! Even when we were a couple, you were so overprotective of me."** Angelina said not looking at them. The X-men could see her face being all mad.

"**Angelina, I we have been friends since we were babies and remember when we were little? I would always protect you from bullies, even grown men, but you always looked up to me as a hero. And ever since that **_**incident**_** that happened to us, you have been a complete different person." Derek said. **

Logan noticed that his daughter's expression was changing from her face; she was turning to mad to pity. And what incident was he talking about?

"**Derek, you would always be my hero but I need to fight my own battles because what if I did need your help and you never came." Angelina said. **

Derek sighed as he scratched the back of his head, **"Angelina, whenever you need me, just whistle. I will come and protect you from anything." **

"**You promise?" Angelina asked looking down at the ground. **

"**I promise." Derek said in front her. **

Angelina smiled and they hugged. Logan saw this and smiled because they reminded him of him and 17 year old Marie on the train when Logan made his promise to Marie. Logan looked down at Marie and she looked back up at Logan and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Angelina and Derek let go of their grasp. However Derek picked Angelina up as he swings her around, while she was screaming and laughing at the same time telling him to let her go. Abruptly, Derek tripped over a branch which brings him and Angelina down to the dirty ground. They were laughing so hard that they never noticed that Angelina was on top of Derek. The laughter stopped when Derek moved Angelina's hair out of her face; they realized how close they were. They both leaned in to kiss but they heard noises coming.

"**What are you guys doing out there?" asked a girl. **

"**Nothing." They both said. **

"**Hey guys, Angelina and Derek are back together again!" she yelled. **

"**WHAT!" They both yelled, "No!" **

The girl ran away before they could even touch her. Angelina and Derek looked at one another, then realized what they were doing, and turned around blushing. (Anya's back facing the X-men and Derek's front body facing the X-men).

"Let's just say nothing happened, okay?" she asked.

"Okay" Derek said, he was about to leave but "Hey Anya?'

Anya turned around, "Yeah."

"I'm glad to hear you laughing again. It makes me really happy." He said as he gave her a kissed on the cheek. Then he left the blushing Angel speechless.

Angelina touched the cheek Derek kissed, and smiled. All of a sudden, she remembered that her parents were watching and groaned.

"**Mom? You can come out now." Angelina said. **

Marie came out with the rest of the mutants smiling.

"**Since when have you and Derek have been going out?" Marie asked smirking. **

"**MOM!" Angelina whispered and yelled. Marie started laughing. "Why are you and **_**your friends**_** here?" she asked. **

"**Your father was worried that you were hanging out with boys." Marie answered. **

"**I don't have a dad." Angelina said coldly. **

"**Look kid, I'm your dad whether you like it or not." Logan said approaching her. **

"**I don't like it. Where have **_**you**_** been my whole life?" Angelina asked. **

"**Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about this, Angel. How about you go back and play with your friends." Marie said. **

"**Mom, I'm not 6 years old." Angelina said as she rolled her eyes.**

**Marie kissed her daughter's head and said, "Don't remind me." **

Angelina went to her friends while the mutants were watching her carefully. Logan was staring at her and couldn't feel….happy and sad. He was happy that he has a daughter who looks so much like her beautiful mother but…..he was sad that he couldn't watch her grow. Why would Marie leave? And what was this incident that they young teens were talking about? By the time it was over, all of them went back to the house, Marie and Angelia sat on the coach across from the X-men.

"Hey kid, what was Derek talking about? About some incident?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Angelina stammered.

"Yes you do. What happened?" Logan asked.

Angelina looked down at the ground trying to make eye contact. However, the professor used his powers to look inside of Angelina's mind.

_A young Angelina with her friends in the park, playing basketball. _

_Black jeeps surrounding the park. _

_Men wearing black suits with guns in their hands. _

_Children running away, screaming. _

_Angelina and her friends kidnapped and sent inside an underground base. _

Then her mind went black, the professor knew that she blocked that memory from her brain. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that Angelina wasn't sitting next to her mother. Marie told him that she didn't feel too good, so she went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Angelina splashed cold water on her face before staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She could tell that there was fear in her hazel eyes. She knew Xavier was trying to find out her past, but she couldn't let him found out about her disturbing past. She promised herself and the others she wouldn't. Angelina splashed more water at her face. She looked backed up at her reflection and as she did, she saw man with a pale face and blonde hair smiling coldly at her. Angelina turned around quickly and saw no one.

"_I'm seeing things now." Angelina thought. _

As she closed the door behind her, Angelina decided to go to her room and repair any damage inside. As she entered, the room was wasn't destroyed, it looked the same before the attack. Angelina thought her mom clean it up or did she? Angelina didn't care, she sat down at her desk and opened her little journal. Angelina has started writing poems of her feelings in a little notebook since she was 9 years old. She found an empty page and started writing. The title of her poem is called, _"My Dark Half"_

_My life is not worth it.  
All this pain and suffering.  
I don't want to be here anymore._

_Nobody can help me.  
I cant fix myself.  
Nobody knows the real me._

_I put on this false act.  
And slap a smile upon my face.  
When really I'm dying inside._

_All I ever wanted was.  
To be loved and accepted.  
Just to feel the wrath of your love.  
But you never loved or accepted me._

_I hate you.  
Look at what you did to me.  
You broke my heart.  
You broke my spirit.  
You left me empty inside_.

Angelina sighed as she closed her notebook. She felt lonely, sad, and bitter ever since that incident with her and her friends. She wished she could tell her mom but even if she did, she would never understand. Angelina opened her top drawer and pulled out a newspaper. It had a picture of a young boy of 8 and it said that the boy has been missing for 2 weeks and the witness said that men wearing black suits took him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angelina opened her top drawer and pulled out a newspaper. It had a picture of a young boy of 8 and it said that the boy has been missing for 2 weeks and a witness had said that men wearing black suits took him into a black jeep. Angelina then heard a noise from outside, as she turned around she found Derek standing on top of the ladder waiting for her to open the window. When she did, Derek landed on his head on the floor.

"**Geez, you can never be quiet can you?" whispered Angelina. **

"**Angel, we found out where they are keeping the kid. We have to go **_**now**_**." Derek answered as he stood back up. **

"**Now? I can't, my mom and her friends are going to freak out when they find out I disappeared." Angelina answered back. **

"**Angelina, we promised ourselves that we would save other people from that monster and get them back safe and sound. So are you breaking that promise?" he asked. **

**Angelina sighed, "Let me get dressed." **

Derek waited inside her bedroom while she changed inside her bathroom. Angelina came out of her bathroom wearing dark jeans, "Abercrombie & Fitch" black fleece, and underneath it is black tank top. Angelina was wearing a hood over her face and said, **"Let's go." In a deep voice. **

Meanwhile in the living room, Charles Xavier explained to Marie and the mutants, what he had seen in Angelina's mind. Marie looked all pale when he told her that she was kidnap along with her friends.

"**Marie, what happened to our daughter?" asked Logan. **

Marie didn't answer but looked down at the ground. She grabbed a small picture of a 10 year old little girl with a yellow dress on at the beach. She looked up at the professor.

"**Angelina and her friends had been missing for almost two years and the police couldn't find anything about children's whereabouts. Until one night, I opened the door and found all of the missing kids looking all dirty and with them was more missing children." Marie said. **

Logan stared at the sad Marie and then found a picture of Angelina with a big group of people smiling,

"**She's a popular kid?" asked Logan. **

"**Yes, she hangs with different kind of people and an "A" student in all of her AP class." Marie answered. **

Derek got off the ladder as he waited for Angelina to get down. As Angelina was stepping down the ladder, her pants were stuck and she couldn't pull it.

"**I'm stuck." Angelina whispered. **

"**Come on! Rip it!" Derek whispered loudly. **

Angelina took her hand out as her other one was holding onto the ladder; she tried to break free but when she pulled it out of the wood, Angelina fell down and realized that she landed onto something or someone. Angelina opened her eyes and found out that her face was too close to Derek's face. 2 minutes later, they both were walking to jeep not far from Angel's house. Inside the car, were their friends Drew, Liz, Sarah, Jasmine, Justin, Kyle, and Taylor.

"**Where to?" asked Angelina a little flushed. **

"**Back to the Haunted Mansion."** Sarah answered as she turned on the car.

The teenagers parked in front an old warehouse that looks like it has been there for years. They all went inside and just found old, dusty possessions lying around. As they were walking around, Angelina closed her eyes and behind her eyelids, was a little girl being dragged by a black suit man into a closed door. The man opened a wardrobe near the door, and closed it as it went down like an elevator.

"**You guys I found the doorway!" yelled Angelina as she opened the door.**

They all followed Angelina inside the wardrobe and pressed a button that said "down". When the door opened, it looked like a medical center inside.

"**We split up into teams. All guys go to the left and the girls to the right. You have your head-sets on?" asked Drew. **

"**Yep." They all said before they split up. **

"**Why doesn't he change this place? It still looks like death is everywhere." Liz whispered.**

"**Because he's a monster, let's go to the file room." Angelina answered as she opened a door that said "Privacy".**

All of the girls went to look at different files and it has been a 5 minutes and couldn't find anything about the missing boy that surprised her. But one file that she opened surprised her even more.

_Name: Angelina_

_Code name: X-45 or Dark Angel (she calls herself)_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 10 _

_Abilities_:

_Healing- heals faster than a normal person. _

_Superhuman reflexes:__ ability to react faster than a normal human does._

_Create illusions- people and places, so real that one is able to touch, smell, taste things in their surroundings. _

_Super-flying- fly faster than a army jet and jump really high_

_**Parents: **_

_**Mom's**__** name**__: Marie D. _

_Code name: Rogue_

_Gender: Female _

_Age: 28_

_Abilities: absorbs human's powers and holds on any longer, he/she life force. _

_Extra Notes: Ex-X-man mutant_

_**Dad**__: Logan Unknown_

_Code name: Wolverine _

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Unknown_

_Abilities:_

_Has claws in knuckles _

_Heals faster than normally._

_Body full of metal_

_Extra Notes: _

_Used as an experiment for General Stryker. _

_X-man_

Angelina couldn't believe that _monster_ still has her file! Then she turned to the next page and found a report about her from a Dr. Cole.

_X-45 or known as Dark Angel is a beauty but is quiet and has a high temper. A week after taking a physical, she has been sent to the training room. My colleague suggested checking how long she can breathe under water. After a couple of times underwater, she could hold her breathe for about 10 minutes long. Then after that, electric her and sees how long she could hold off from screaming. I really like this child; she is something special and really brave and confident. I noticed that she keeps confidence to her follow friends telling them they will get out of this dump, that my colleague calls their home. After all of the torture for the past 6 months, Dark Angel is an experience and strong solider. _

_I offered her private lessons of subjects that she must learn like, History, Science, English, Math, and an art she can chose. She has past all of 8__th__ grade subjects in 2 weeks and got A's on all of them. Angelina is an intelligent girl who can never be tricked at all. She chose to write poems and learn how to draw. I gave her a little notebook with red roses on the papers. She wrote out her feelings in the poems as if she is writing out her life in this dump._

_After a year, spending with this incredible child, I asked her about her life before this place. She told all she could remember; she describes her mother and told me that her father died in war before she was even born. She doesn't even know that her father is still alive, I felt pity for the girl but she hates to feel pity by others. Then something unexpected happened, she asked me about my life. She wanted to know about my life, how and why I became a doctor, who was my family, my friends, etc….Angel, I started calling her, will became a wonderful super-hero in the future I know she can. _

_However, as the months gone by, she gave me a birthday present. I opened the small box and found a gold ring engraved, "4ever and ever". I was so shocked that she gave me a present and probably, asked a boy to use his powers to engrave this. I looked down at the 11 year-old and she smiled at me. A real smile of happiness, not bitterness, but a happy smile. I asked why she engraved "4ever and ever" and she answered me by saying that I'm her first grown-up friend and will always be there for her…no matter. As the weeks gone by, Dr. Jacobs used her as a weapon, a dangerous weapon. I saw her running away from lasers and other deathly weapons in the training room. She was getting hurt and soon I knew that she might die. _

_The next day, she was weak; bruised and all bloody. They put her in a tank to let her heal slowly. She was surrounded by green liquid ooze and thought that it might affect her lungs making her hard to breathe. Until one night, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore; I can't let him destroy these children's lives. They mustn't be trained like soldiers, they should live a life where they can control there powers….act like kids again. I won't stand by and see these kids get torture just like Angel. She is a sweet and intelligent little girl and would be my little angel forever. _

Angelina closed the file and started bursting into tears as she fell down to her knees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angelina was crying so hard and remembered the torture she and the others went through when they were younger but didn't know that some doctor was writing a report about her. But why don't i remember him well? Angelina thought. "Angelina, I found it!" yelled Jasmine. Angelina whips the tears away and went towards Jasmine. She was holding onto the missing boy's file. Angelina looked at it.

_Name: Dustin _

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 10_

_Abilities: _

_Force fields- energy shields, often invisible or translucent protection_

Angelina closed the file as she smiled with her friends.

"Let's go." They all said in their fake deep voices.

"Where is this kid?" whined Kyle

"Would you stop your whining? All we have to do is find the kid and then see if we can release the others." Justin whispered.

All of the boys were walking around looking for the missing kid and didn't find him at all. Until, Justin found him sleeping in a bed, all dirty and bruised. Kyle walked towards the boy and shake him which the startled the young boy.

"It's okay; we're here to rescue you." He answered. "He's too weak to walk or use his powers. That brat used him as an experiment." Whispered Kyle.

"**Alright. I'll carry him while you guys find the girls." Derek ordered. **

"**Don't have to do that." Said a deep voice. **

Derek turned around and found 4 people wearing their hoods. Angelina pulled her hood off and took off her fake deep voice device, "You know you have to wear this. They will figure out your voice."

"Thanks for the notice. We the found kid. Taylor, you carry him back to the jeep while we try to get as many kids we can." Derek ordered again.

They all went did what they were told. But what they didn't know was that there was a video camera in the room and a man was watching them.

"**Stop them before they even reach to the exit." An unknown voice commanded. **

Meanwhile, Taylor lay Dustin on the sit and checked his pulse. He opened his eyes looking all scared.

"It's okay, you're safe." Taylor whispered.

"**No I'm not. It was trap. I tried to warn your group but I couldn't talk. There was a video camera in that room." Dustin said before he fell asleep. **

"**Oh crap." Taylor whispered as she turned on her walkie-talkie, "Boss, we have a problem**."

Angelina came out of a room, holding two little girls' hands. Angelina told the girls' to wake up the other girls in the other room while she wakes up the room across from them, When Angelina went inside that room, she felt like she had been in this room before. Dark Angel closed her eyes and tried to remember.

_The door opened. Little Angelina came inside a cold, dark room with a man with a pale face, blond hair, and brown eyes. _

"_What do you want with me, you monster!" she yelled. _

_The pale face man slapped her. "Didn't your mommy teach you manners, X-45?" He asked as he pulled her hair. _

_Angelina bit the hand that was hurting her. "That's not my name!" Angelina was free from his grasp. He growled as he made Angelina looked at his dark, evil eyes. "Look kid, you will do as I saw or else you will never see your mommy ever again." _

_He let her go. When he closed the door behind him, she started crying. _

Angelina opened her eyes as she looked around the room. _"Nothing has changed"_ Angelina thought as she walked around. Then Angelina saw a girl, who seemed about her age when she came here, all curled up from getting hurt. She woke the girl up and saw fear in her eyes. Angelina picked up the little girl and let her sleep on her shoulder.

"**Dark Angel, can you hear me? We can't go to the exit we came in. It's a trap; meet us at the back way." Derek said. **

"Got it." Angelina answered backed. She looked at the girls around, "Follow me." They all ran to the back way and saw the rest of the team. They all had little children around them, some about their age.

"Taylor's driving the jeep and Justin is the driving the other one. Sarah and Jasmine I want you and your kids go to Taylor's. Drew and Kyle, go to Justin's." Derek commanded.

"**What about the kids I have with me?" asked Angelina. **

"**Jasmine will take care of them as Drew will do the same thing with mine. You and I have to distract them." Derek answered. **

"**Why do I always have to be with you when we have to be the distraction?" whined Angelina. **

"**Because you're pretty." Derek smirked. **

Angelina rolled her eyes. The jeeps came and all the kids went inside.

"**Remember, wear you're mask when you guys drop the kids at the police station. Then meet us back here in 15 minutes." Derek said in his walkie-talkie. **

"Got it boss." Answered Taylor.

Derek and Angelina peeked at the front door and saw probably hundreds of men wearing black suits and black sunglasses. Angelina and Derek looked at each other as they put on their hoods.

"**Looking for me?" asked Angelina in her deep voice. **

Half of them ran after her as she ran away. Angelina was running faster than the black suits guys were and they couldn't keep up with her until she noticed a dead-end. Before Angelina stopped, she did a back-flip over them and landed like a gymnastics winner smiling. But that smirk vanished as she fell down to the ground bleeding from her side. As she fell, a man was behind her holding a blooded knife in his hands.

"**NO!" yelled a male voice. **

Derek ran to the guy and tackled him like in football. Then started throwing some punches at him until he could see blood all over his face. Derek got off of him and carried Angelina in his arms. Before the men could pull their guns out, their foes vanished.

"**They're gone, sir." Said a man in his walkie-talkie. **

"**Thank you, Roger." Answered back a man watching the whole fight. **

Derek got inside the jeep putting Angelina's head on Jasmine's lap.

"**It looks like they put poison on the knife. I don't think she can heal fast with this. Hand me a straw."** Jasmine said looking at Angelina's wound.

Jasmine sucked the poison out of Angelina and saw her coughing breathing normally again. "She'll be fine, just needs lots of rest. Let's take her back home."

_**Back at Angelina's house….**_

"**She's really athletic, Logan. She is a great student but a rebellion. The principal won't expel her but suspend her if she gets into a fight." Marie said. **

"**Fine. One more question. Why? After all these years, why did you run away not telling me that I'm going to be the father? Logan asked. **

Marie looked sad when he asked that question but knew that was coming at her.

"**I was scared Logan. I didn't want you to regret what we had and I thought you might leave me taking care of our child." Marie said. **

**"But _you_ left. Marie, I would have been so happy taking care Angelina. I always wanted a daughter." Logan said smiling at her.**

Marie chuckled a little, **"Logan, I didn't want her to live in the mansion…feeling different. I wanted her to live a normal life before she even has powers. Logan, you have every right to hate me right now. But to tell you the truth, when she was a little girl, i would always tell stories of the adventures I had as an X-man with you guys."**

Marie said looking at all of them, **"She would always ask me what did, daddy do? Or did daddy kill anyone? But her favorite story was when you saved me from Magneto remember?"**

"**Yeah I remembered. Marie, I don't hate you. I'm just mad. But if you need any help, raising a teenager, I'll be there for you." Logan said. **

"**Marie, the offer is still standing. Angelina, can learn some new techniques in the Danger room with Logan." Xavier said. **

Marie sighed. Logan then sniffed and smelled something different from the outside.

"**You guys, I can walk." Angelina whispered as she was being carried by Derek. **

"**Angelina, you can walk now but the poison is gone all the way." Jasmine said walking behind them. "Plus, you need to take a shower." **

Derek dropped Angelina and she climbed up to her room. Before closing the window, Angelina mouthed "thank you" to them. After taking a 20 minute shower, Angelina put on her sweats pants and a sweater. But before she put the sweater on, Angelina covered the wound with a bandage around her waist. Angelina opened her door and hear them still talking. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 11 PM.

"**Mom?"** asked Angelina as she walked down the stairs. **"What have you guys been talking about for such a long time?" **

"**Old memories and you." Marie answered. **

"**Geez, I feel so special." Angelina sarcasm.** She sat next to her mom.

Marie told her daughter about the mansion and about the school. And telling her that they're going to stay there for a while.

"What!" Angelina yelled as she stood up, "No way mom. This is our home, why move?"

"Angelina, you can hang out with your dad and get to know him." Marie said.

"The answer is still no." Angelina said.

"How about we make a deal. One month. One month we stay at the mansion and if you still hate it then we can go back home." Marie said.

Angelina groaned, "Fine."

"Good. We will leave in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After packing, Angelina called all of her friends and told them where she is going to stay. Sarah told her if there is another mission, she will pick her up. Angelina walked outside of the house; she's going to miss this house and hoped the mansion is lame and ugly. When they arrived at the mansion, Angelina's mouth dropped. It was huge and beautiful! Angelina was sad already. Angelina's room was between her parents' room and that she hated.

"**So how do you like the mansion?" asked Logan leaning against the door. **

"**To tell you the truth, I like it. It's big and the garden looks gorgeous. I was hoping it would be the opposite." Angelina answered. **

"**You wanna meet some people?" asked Logan. **

Angelina nodded and Logan took her to the living room. There were only a few people in there.

"**Kitty, Bobby, I would like you to meet Angelina, Rogue's daughter." Logan greeted. **

"**Rogue's daughter?" questioned a man in his 30's with light brown hair and dark eyes. **

"**Hi I'm Kitty and this is my husband, Bobby Drake. Your mom and I were roommates back then. She was my best friend in the whole mansion." Kitty said. **

"**Hi." Angelina said.** Angelina looked around the room and noticed someone she recognized. **"Derek?"**

A boy with black hair and light brown eyes turned around.

"**Angelina?"**

"**What are you doing here?" they both said. **

"**I told you guys that I was staying here." Angelina said. **

"**I live here." Derek answered. **

Derek and Angelina were walking around the garden talking about what Marie told her about the X-men.

"**So how long have you lived here?" she asked. **

"**The night we escaped." Derek said. "I was walking around in the rain looking for shelter. Then the professor found me and told about this place and ever since then I lived here." **

"**But what about school and stuff?" **

"**I wake up earlier and drive over there." Derek smiled. **

**Angelina scoffed, "You're unbelievable. Do they know about…?"**

"**What? About General….? Nope. Only the professor, don't worry you can trust him." **

They both laughed at each other and after talking for the whole afternoon, they had nothing else to do.

"**How would you like to experience the Danger Room?" Derek asked. **

"**The Danger Room?" Angelina asked. **

"**I missed you so much Rogue!" Kitty said. **

"**I've missed you too, Kitty. But I can't breathe." Marie mumbled.**

Marie has hugged everyone she knew before she left the mansion and couldn't believe how much everything has changed. They were in her new room and were talking about everything. Kitty married Bobby 1 year later after Rogue's disappearance and now have 3 kids; 2 girls and 1 boy. Logan came in.

"**Marie did you tell Angelina about the Danger Room?" asked Logan. **

"**No. Why?" Marie answered**.

"**Because she is inside of there with a kid." Logan said, **

"**What?" Marie said as she ran to the Danger Room. **

Marie and Logan went to the main room and saw Professor Xavier and Storm inside watching.

"**Why are you letting my daughter fight in the Danger Room? She doesn't know anything about it!" Marie yelled. **

"**Don't worry, Rogue. She is in there with Derek." Storm said. **

"**Derek?" questioned Marie. **

Down at the Danger Room, Angelina and Derek were running around from gunmen trying to shot at them. After spinning around, the gunmen killed their own men instead of Derek and Angelina. Then more came.

"**Angelina, we'll keep doing running around two times and then jumped inside the pool." Derek said, **

"**Is that even real?" **

Derek nodded and they ran again. Then both of them of jumped inside the pool. But before the gunmen could even look down at the pool, Logan shut off the gunmen and ran to the teenagers. The two teenagers came out of the pool 8 minutes later.

"**Why did you do that for?" Derek yelled. "We were going to attack them." **

"**You kids, hold onto your breathe for 8 full minutes. How the hell did you do that?" asked Logan, **

They both looked at each other.

"**P.E.?" Angelina shrugged **

"**Angelina! You could have gotten yourself killed." Marie yelled at her. **

"**Mom, I'm used to getting chases after gunmen." Angelina said.**

After hearing herself, Angelina clasped her mouth wishing she hasn't said that. Marie looked at her daughter.

"**What does that mean?" **

"**I mean, I'm used to getting chased after jocks." Angelina lied. "Cuz they hate it when I pour food onto their cheerleaders." **

As the two teens were walking behind adults, Derek smacked Angelina's head.

"**What was that for?" Angelina growled. **

"**You almost told them about last night." Derek hissed**.

"**Well, they feel for it." Angelina whispered. **

Derek sighed and looked Angelina for a while. **"Meet me at the balcony at 11:30" **he whispered before they departed to their rooms.

Angelina changed into different clothing; shorts and a blue tank top and tennis shoes. When Angelina came out of her room, she saw Logan.

"**Hey dad, wait up!" Angelina yelled. **

"**Now you're calling me dad?" Logan asked. **

"**I gotta get used to it, right?" **

"**Yeah me too. I'm glad I have a kid like you." **

"**Thanks, _dad."_ She smiled at him. **

After dinner, Angelina walked inside her mom's room. She saw these picture on the counter and never seen them before. They were all from when she was a teenager in the mansion. One was with Kitty and her outside at the gardens, Jean, Storm, and her in a lab, and the last one, she and Logan smiling at the camera. Angelina looked at it more and noticed that her mom looked very happy that day.

"**Angelina? What are you doing in here?" asked her mom.**

"**Sorry mom. I just…I never seen them before." Angelina said, "You looked very happy." **

"**I always looked happy in my pictures." Marie said as she lay on the bed. **

"**Mom….do you still love Logan?" Angelina asked as she put the picture down. **

**Marie looked at her, "Yes I do. I always kept that picture under my pillow picturing him next to me. I just hope he feels the same way." **

"**Then why can't you guys get married?"**

**Marie started to laugh, "Angel, we can't get married because….."**

"**Because of what? He's sick?" Angelina questioned. **

"**His body it's all metal. That's how he is able to heal just like you but it also can't let him age at all. He looks like the same person I left 16 years ago." **

"**Mom, how old was he when you guys started dating?" Angelina asked, **

"**To be honest, I don't know. Neither does him" she answered. **

"**EWWWW! Mom, you're gross. What if he was older than wheels?" Angelina yelled. **

**Marie laughed again, "I don't care. I will love him no matter what." **

"**Who are you? And have you done with my mom?" Angelina asked. **

"**Very funny." Marie said as she threw a pillow at her. **

**Angelina stopped laughing, "I gotta get dressed."**

"**For what?" **

"**Derek says to meet him at the balcony at 11:30. So I have 2 hours to get ready. I think he's going to give me my birthday present." Angelina said before she left. **

However, she didn't noticed that Logan was there listening to whole conservation. Logan looked inside the room and saw Marie looking at the picture of him and her. She looked sad but felt happy to see hear his voice again after all of those years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angelina looked at her clock, it was 11:28 PM and she had 2 minutes to spare. She changed her clothes, into nice jeans, cute sandals, and a cute blouse from Abercrombie and Fitch. Angelina looked for Derek around and couldn't find him until she saw the moon shining on him. She noticed that he wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Derek turned around and smiled at her. Angelina couldn't help but blush. She never blushed when Derek smiled but this smile was somehow different.

"**Okay so why are we here?" asked Angelina**

"**I know this has been a hard day for you. Learning that your dad is alive, fighting against black-suit men, and getting stabbed on your birthday. So I thought I would make it up for you." Derek answered her as he snapped his fingers. **

Angelina looked around and saw a table for two with candles and cake with a glass of milk. Angelina laughed at this but thought it was adorable. Derek lights the candle on the cake.

"**Make a wish." Derek said. **

"**I dunno. The last wish I made actually came true." Angelina said. **

"**What was it?" he asked**

"**Wishing my dad was here with me and he was." **

"**Then that means you're wishes come true. Make a wish." Derek urged her. **

Angelina closed her eyes and blew the candle. As she opened her eyes, Derek started cutting the small cake and gave one piece to her and the other for him. After eating their food, Derek pulled out a two small boxes with a little ribbon on them.

Angelina opened it the first one, there was a heart necklace. Angelina read it and said, "My Guardian Angel" inside the necklace was a picture of her and Derek. Angelina put it on and then opened the other one. There was a ring inside. She looked at it closely and saw something engrave on it, "4ever and ever."

"_Happy Birthday, Dr. Cole!" yelled a little girl._

_A man with brown hair and blue eyes opened a little box. _

"_It's a ring! Angelina I love it." Dr. Cole said. _

"_Read what it says." _

"_4ever and Ever. What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.  
"It means you will always be my best friend and I will always yours." Angelina smiled at him. _

"_I love it, Angel." He smiled back at her. _

"**Angel, are you okay?" Derek asked. **

"**Where did you get this?" asked Angelina. **

"**I found it. I'm sure he wanted you to have it." Derek said. **

Angelina looked at Derek and gave him a "thank you" smile. Derek snapped his fingers again and music started playing. It was a slow one, for a couple dancing. Angelina laughed as Derek gave her his hand.

"**I don't know how." **

"**Do you trust me?" Derek asked. **

Angelina nodded her head as she took hold of it. Angelina put her arm around his neck as Derek grabbed onto her waist. Derek noticed that she was blushing and that made him smile. As the music was done, so was the young couple. But they didn't let go their grasp on each other, they kept staring at each other's eyes.

"**Derek thanks you. You always give me the best birthday presents ever. And this is the best one in the whole wide world." Angelina said. **

"**I'm glad you like it."**

They stared at each other's eyes once again until they leaned into each other and their lips touched. Angelina and Derek's lips moved slowly….gently against each other's. Without breaking the kiss, Derek wrapped both of his arms around Angelina's waist; pull her against him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Moments later, Angelina returned to her senses and pulled away from him. She raised her hand to her mouth, a look of panic on her face. What were they doing? They have been friends since they were in preschool and they dated each other before but broke up.

That thought occurred to Derek at the same time, and he looked away from Angelina, attempting to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. When he heard footsteps he turned to see Angelina running back to the mansion. Derek walked back to the balcony, looks at the moon again, and tries to regain thought again.

Angelina entered her room, crying thinking of what she had just done. She kissed her ex-boyfriend but not to mention her best friend. After their break up, they couldn't see each other for weeks. Angelina wiped away the tears, smiling as she remembered the way Derek's lips felt against hers. What was going on? Had she always felt the way about Derek even after their break up? Had he? Had their current situation triggered the change in their feelings? Angelina wiped more tears away and sighed, wishing she knew the answers. She was so confused….

Derek hunched his head in his hands. What had he just done? Yes, he and Angelina dated before but they broke up because it didn't work out. He had kissed Angelina! He had like kissing her…he wanted to kiss her again. Angelina's image popped into his mind, and he forced himself to think about something else, which worked for about 30 seconds. Then it slowly changed back to Angelina. Derek thought it was a good thing that she was in his head, she was really something, he thought, so strong…so smart…so…beautiful…..confident…he likes that about her.

**_Both minds said the same thing, "What am I going to do?"_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Angelina woke up early and decided to go for a run. By the time she came back, she headed for the kitchen. When she went inside, she saw Derek eating a bowl of cereal with dark holes under his eyes. Angelina grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it across from Derek. Angelina couldn't get the feeling of his lips on hers out of her mind; it didn't help that every time she glanced at him she would discover that he was watching her.

"**Good morning everyone." Storm said as she entered. **

No one responded. Storm looked at the two and smiled.

"**Did something good happened last night?" she asked**.

Angelina and Derek jumped from their seats from that and it made Storm laughed.

"**I'm sorry, it's funny. You two looked like something bad happened and you won't look at each other." Storm said.**

They both groaned. Then all the mentors came in; Professor Xavier, Marie, Logan, Jean, and Scott. It was making it easier for the two not to look at each other.

"**So how was last night you two?" asked Scott. **

Angelina raised her head up as Derek chocked on his food.

"**What?" they both said. **

"**Jean and I saw you two outside past curfew dancing and laughing and then-"**

"**Scott!" Jean said, "Let them tell the whole story to all of us." **

"**Nothing happened", Angelina said, "We laughed, danced, ate cake, opened presents, then we said good night to each other."**

"**Don't you mean, "We **_**kissed**_** each other last night?????" Scott asked. **

"**Kissed? You guys kissed?" Marie looked at the two. **

Their heads were down ashamed. Marie asked if they getting backed together as a couple again which made them blushed like a cherry.

"**I'm going to my room." Angelina said as she left. **

"**Me too," Derek said also. **

All the adults looked at each other and smiled except for Logan. As Angelina closed the door behind her, she opened her notebook again and wrote how she felt.

_He is in my heart_

_He is my mind_

_I won't give him away_

_I love him so_

_We flirt all the time_

_It looks like we belong_

_But we can't be together_

_We are friends who have no feelings for each other _

_It tears us apart _

_It hurts inside_

_Forever and ever_

_He will be my side_

_My rock…._

_My world…_

_He is everything to me_

_He is my friend_

_He is my love_

_And that is all I need_

Angelina closed her notebook, re-read what she wrote, and realized that she is in love with Derek! _**Oh crap, she thought**_. As she slammed her head down at the desk banging it a couple times.

Derek jumped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The adults knew about what happened last night and now he is complete embarrassed. Derek's phone started vibrating and as he opened his phone he received a text message. _**Oh crap, he thought. **_

Angelina heard a knock on the door and as she opened it she saw Derek wearing his dark clothes again. Angelina sighed as she closed the door. A few seconds later, she opened the door wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. They exited the mansion into the black jeep, without letting anyone seeing them or so they thought.

"**We have to release more kids. So this where you guys live, nice place." Sarah said. **

"**Just drive!" Derek and Angelina said at the same time not looking at each other. **

"**Okay fine." Sarah said as she drove off. **

Meanwhile, Marie looked all over the mansion and couldn't find Angelina. She hate this, it was just like when she was little playing hide-o-go-seek. Marie would always lose. Marie looked through Angelina's drawers and found a bunch of newspapers inside. One that was from yesterday, saying that missing boy was with a bunch of kids who have been missing for years, appeared at the police station with black clothed people wearing masks and have deep voices. Marie looked down at the bottom as she noticed the picture and saw a little girl about 10 years old looking just like Angelina when she was found. Then Marie saw a letter underneath it.

_Dear Angelina, _

_We have a situation. General Hector Zeke found out that some of us are still living near the warehouse. One morning, as I was running I noticed that we were following them. So I ran faster and so was their car. I lost them where we built of tree house, but Angel there are not going to rest until they get all of us back to that prison. I'm writing this to warn you and tried not to get capture again. Be careful. _

_Love, _

_Sarah_

Marie dropped the letter onto the ground as she went to find her geek friend, Kitty Drake. Marie went inside Kitty and Bobby's room and luckily found Kitty alone on her computer.

"**Kitty, can you search a General Hector Zeke for me?" asked Marie. **

"**Okay team; remember same routine just like yesterday." Derek command before they split up. **

Angelina went inside her 1st room and found a girl about her age. When Angelina touched her, she went through her. Then it vanished. It was an illusion! Angelina thought. She ran to the door but two big guards block her way. Then one punched her at the face.

"**General Hector Zeke, he used to work with Stryker back then as a young fellow. Then, started using mutants as experienced soldiers. Some were almost 17 years old and very strong." Kitty answered as she read through the computer. **

"**What does it have to do with little children?" asked Marie. **

"**I heard that he takes little mutants kids and train them like real soldiers." **

"_**Angelina, be careful wherever you are." Marie thought. **_

Angelina opened her eyes and saw a blurring vision in front of her. Until she saw clearly, and saw a man a little white hair, blue eyes, and a pale, wrinkled face. Angelina tried to get up but noticed that she was tied up and a cloth was covering her mouth making her the inability not to speak.

"Hello Dark Angel or should I call you, X-45?" he asked.

So what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Derek arrived in the back with a bunch of children and saw the rest of his team but as he looked around, he couldn't find Angelina.

"**Where's Dark Angel?" he asked. **

"**We thought she was with you?" Kyle said. **

Derek groaned as he told Liz to use her empathy powers, to find her. It took Liz a while but when she opened open her blue eyes, she looked sad.

"**Bad news…..he's got her." Liz said. **

"**What?" Derek yelled. **

"**It's was a trap. He knew that Angelina would come with us, so he set up a trap. She's tied up in a room, 393 with that general." Liz said. **

"**Okay. I'll go and rescue her while you guys return these kids back to the police station." Derek said as he put on his deep voice device. **

"**Why do you always have to rescue the damsel in distress?" asked Kyle. **

He didn't answer. Derek ran to where the room where Dark Angel. Meanwhile, in room 393, Angelina was trying to break free from the rope but couldn't. General Zeke was punching her in the face whenever she rolled her eyes at his stupid jokes.

"**Now what should I do with you?" asked General Zeke after kicking her in the stomach. **

Angelina groaned; she was starting to feel sick but didn't want him to know that. Then she saw a figured appeared outside of the room, it was Derek! Angelina was so happy that he came to rescue her, but she needed him inside. Angelina closed her hazel eyes and started to concentrate until a guard appeared.

"**Sir, there is trouble in the back. It's the other soldiers." The guard said. **

"**About time. Watch her." He said. **

Angelina smiled as he left. The guard looked at her and then disappeared. General Zeke forgot that she can create illusions with her mind. Derek walked in and un-tied her.

"**What took you so long?" she asked as she stood up. **

Derek didn't answer but grabbed her hand as they left the room. Angelina knew that Derek was blushing because he was still holding onto her hand which she thought was unnecessary but didn't say anything about it. Angelina forgot where she was walking and bumped into Derek's back. She noticed that they were outside already. She was surprised and didn't remember leaving.

"**Let's go." Derek whispered. **

The two teenagers have been walking for a while and Angelina was getting tired already. She then noticed a motel. They checked in and found a one bed inside.

"**I'll sleep on the floor." They both said. **

They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"**This is stupid. Derek, you sleep on your side and I'll be on my side." Angelina said. **

"**Um….okay." Derek said **

"**I'm going to the bathroom." Angelina said**.

Angelina closed the door behind her and put water at her face to wash the blood off. While she was doing that, Derek started writing a text message to the professor hoping he wasn't asleep yet. Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier was finishing some paper work and noticed that he received a text message from Derek.

_Professor, _

_Angelina and I are at a motel, a little far from here, and don't worry we're not doing anything stupid. Please tell her parents that she's safe and that she's with me. I don't want Logan ripping my skin when we get back. Sorry about not telling where we went but I'll explain later. _

_Derek _

Xavier closed his phone and sighed. He knew that Derek was saving other children from being trained like soldiers just like he was but he warned him that it would be dangerous and he and his friends will get caught soon. But what surprised the old professor was that Logan's daughter was just like those children. She is definitely Logan's child; Xavier chuckled, but has her mom's beauty.

Angelina got out of the bathroom and found Derek fast asleep already. She removed her shoes before pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed next to him. Derek turned around and saw that she was asleep already; he smiled at her then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. A few moments later, Derek drifted off to sleep for real.

After lunch, Angelina and Derek got inside a cab and arrived at the mansion before the teachers would wake up and get their coffee. But they were too late, Angelina and Derek spotted the adults sitting on the coach, with deadly looks.

"**Where the hell did you two go?" asked Logan. **

They both looked at each other then back at Logan.

"**You see, we were at a friend's party and we realized it was late so we decided to stay at Liz' house and-"**

"**Angelina! Do not lie to us. We know that you two were at a motel last night. What were you doing over there?" asked Marie. **

"**Mom- we didn't do anything. We fell asleep, nothing happened." Angelina answered. **

"**One or two bed?" asked Logan. "Answer me, dawn it." **

"**One bed." Derek mumbled. **

Logan sighed as he ran his hair with his fingers. Marie turned white all of a sudden.

"**Please tell me you used protection." Marie asked worried. **

"**Mom! No! Derek and I fell asleep that's all!" Angelina said. **

Storm chuckled at Marie's question. But then noticed something weird.

"**Angelina, why are you and Derek wearing all black? Storm asked. **

Angelina and Derek looked at their clothing and stammered. Marie noticed this two and hoped they didn't rob anything or killed someone. Then something shocked Marie as she saw a cut on her daughter's face.

"Angelina, what happened to your face?" asked Marie.

Angelina looked at the mirror and saw the cut from one of the guards, when he punched her. She sighed as she turned to look at her worried mom then at Derek.

"**Derek, I have to. We have been lying for too long." Angelina said. **

**Derek sighed as he ran through his hair, "Fine." **

"**Angel, what is it?" **

"**Mom," she sighed, "I knew that you were going to search my room sooner or later. So I'm guessing that you found the letter from Jasmine about General Zeke."**

Angelina sighed again and started to play with her fingers.

**"I'm one of those missing children who turn into a soldier. During those two years, Derek, me, and the others were torture physically, violently, and brutally. Mom, you have no idea what he did to us….especially what he did to me." Angelina said.**

"Yeah, because you wouldn't shut your mouth." Derek whispered.

"If I did shut my mouth, you could have been electrocuted." Angelina said.

"So? I did get electrocuted a week later! He tortured you more than any of us!" Derek yelled, "But you didn't care as long we were okay."

The X-men stared at the two and looked confused of what just happened. Logan stared at Angelina and couldn't picture her getting electrocuted and getting beaten up. Marie felt the urge to cry but couldn't. She needed to hear more.

"**Continue the story, Angel." Marie stammered. **

Angelina looked at her mom**, "General Hector Zeke called me X-45 like I was his toy. But I'm known as Dark Angel, the angel that flies in the dark and saves others. A man….a doctor name Dr. Cole. He taught me private lessons of subjects just like at school but he was my personal teacher. He wrote reports about me everyday but I read them a few days ago and realized that he was the only one who cared about me like a father." **

Logan felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"**He gave me that notebook I used to carry around at school or wherever we go, **Angelina continued**, "I wrote poems on there and then he started to call me Angel, he said that I was his own personal guardian angel, the angel that gives him strength." **

"**He must have thought of you like his own daughter." Marie smiled at her daughter. **

Angelina looked at her mom and smiled and felt that tears where going to burst out. She touched the ring around her finger.

"**I gave him a birthday present…this ring" **she said as she hold it out to the others**, "I engraved it, "4ever and ever." It meant that I will always be there for him. But….one day General Zeke was going to turn me into his own personal dangerous weapon. I was trained as twice as hard as the others. I was so weak that I couldn't heal fast, he put me in a tank full of green liquid so I can heal slowly and rest. And-"**

"**That's enough!" Derek yelled, "Maybe we should talk about this later. Angel, needs her rest."** **  
"Very well, Derek. Angelina we will continue this tomorrow." Xavier said.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After Derek walked Angelina back to her room to sleep some more, he went back to the living room and stared at the adults. He was angry and whenever he gets mad, he acts like a volcano going to erupt.

"**You really don't get it do you? You think just because people are against mutants doesn't mean that they're going to fight against you. Well here's something to wake you up, they are! And because of this stupid war, little children are facing the consequences!" Derek said. **

Logan stared at the teenage boy and liked him standing up what he believed in. _He's brave and has lots of courage, Logan thought_. Derek kept talking about them using words against the government, and tries to show them that all mutants are bad.

"**You have no idea living in a life full of weapons and guards around you. Guards watching every move you make and if you make a mistake or insult you get beaten up." Derek yelled, "Instead of swimming in the pool, we had to stay under water after 8 minutes. We had to live the life of P.E.". **

"**So that's how you guys stayed under the pool so long at the Danger Room." Scott said smiling at him. **

_ Angelina's eyes opened as she sputtered in the narrow tank. She took in a deep breathe and choked as she felt green liquid ooze into her lungs, causing her insides to burn. She tried to cry out but yet again the ooze entered her body. She tried to beat at the glass but couldn't budge. She felt as if the glass encasing was becoming encasing was becoming smaller and smaller. She began to feel shut in. _

_ She turned to her left and saw a bunch of scientists toasting each other. So happy, so joyful while she was in that tiny box trying to breathe some air. Her body was filling with so intense that pain surged through her body and hit the glass in front her. She couldn't break it, she it again and again. Her anger was turning to frustration and desperation. She then saw a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walking towards her quietly. On the other side, was a bunch of kids walking towards the cheerful scientists. The man hit the glass tank with a bat and it shattered into little pieces._

Angelina sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her eyes swept over the boxes and supplies and breathe a sigh of relief. She was in her new room…._it had been a dream…only a dream, she thought_ as she rested her arms on her legs. She had been dreaming that same night she and the others had escaped. It had been so vivid…so real. She kept having the same nightmare for almost a month but never explained what kind of nightmare to her mother or her friends.

**Author's note**: Sorry it was too short, but I have summer school and I have finals. So I can't be on the computer that much. But I have only a couple of days till I finish the 1st semester. So it won't take a while to finish this chapter or the next one. Sorry! I look forward to reading your reviews if I time to read them.

Thank you,

DisneyRBD


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Angelina got out of bed and heard the mutants talking really loud. They were yelling and screaming at each other, obviously talking about her. Angelina went to the bathroom to wash her dirty face. As she felt the cold water, she remembered the feeling of the green ooze again. A few hours later, Angelina could hear the mutants departing the living room and going somewhere else. So the young teen decided to have something to eat in the kitchen hoping that no one has there. But she was wrong.

"Hey kid." Logan said as he took a sip of his beer sitting down near the counter.

Angelina gave him a weak smile and grabbed a couple of fruits. Angelina sat across from Logan and didn't bother to look at him as she took a bite of her fruit.

Logan sighed, "Look kid, I'm sure you're not happy to find out that you have a dad who wasn't around to raise you. And I'm sorry."

"My mom left and yet, you haven't search for her?" Angelina said ignoring his last comment.

"Wheels did search for her but she blocked her mind." Logan answered,

They were quiet for a while.

"So has your mom ever gone on a date before?" Logan whispered.

"No, not really. Older men just flirt with her in front of me, it's really gross especially people my age. But….I knows she still loves you….dad." Angelina smiled at him.

Logan looked at the girl across from him and couldn't help but smile at his daughter. _His _daughter! He couldn't believe he was a dad for a real human being. Sure, he was like a fatherly figure for some of the girls here, but being someone else's blood felt good for him. He looked at Angelina's closely and saw a lot of Marie in her but her personality was like his; getting angry easily, looking for a fight.

_**RING!!!! **_

It was the doorbell. Logan looked at his watch, it was 11 PM. _Who would be here this late? _Logan thought as he walked to the front door. Logan opened the door and found a man with dark black hair and emerald eyes looked at Logan.

"Help……me." He whispered before he fainted.

Logan caught him just in time before he fell down. Logan grabbed the unknown man's arm, wrapping it around his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around his waist pulling him to his feet. He walks to the coach half-carrying, half-dragging him while he moaned in pain. Logan also noticed that there was blood around him. Angelina came and gasped as she approached the wounded man.

"Get my mom and the others. Hurry!" yelled Angelina as she checked his wounds.

Logan ran off to get Xavier first. After, Logan got all the adults to the living room, Hank, went to get the first aid kit.

"Do you know who this is?" asked Jean wearing her pj's.

"Nope. He just fell on me asking for help." Logan shrugged.

Hank came back and gave Angelina some big bandages for his chest. Apparently, it looked like some wolf attacked him. As Angelina did that, she never seems to notice that emerald eyes opened and watched her.

"Are you an angel?" a voice asked.

Angelina stopped putting alcohol on the man's chest and looked at him. Everyone else was surprised too, that he woke up and that he said his first word.

"What?" she asked.

"I said are you an angel?" he repeated but hurt as he tried to stand up.

"Um…no sorry. What's your name?" Angelina asked as she sat at the table across from him.

"Um….my name? My name is Dr. Turner. Dr. Cole Turner." He said blinking rapidly getting his eyesight back.

_**THUMP! **_

Angelina fell off the table and stood back up as if she never fell. She stared at the stranger and remembered a man laughing with her as a young kid.

"Dr. Cole?" she questioned.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at her eyes. "Have we met before?"

"Yes! It's me, Angelina! Remember the little girl who had better grades than everyone else." Angelina said.

But Dr. Cole's face was blank, he couldn't remember her. Angelina sighed as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Do you remember a girl giving you a gold ring?"

"Yes. Her name….I used to call her Angel." Dr. Cole said smiling at the memory.

Angelina took off the ring on her finger and showed it to Dr. Cole. Cole grabbed the ring and remembered everything. He looked up to see the

"Angelina?" he whispered.

Angelina smiled as she hugged her old teacher. Cole was still bewildered of what just happened. The 11-year-old girl he tutored was now a teenager. As she let go of their hug, Cole looked at Angelina closer and couldn't believe how beautiful she had became.

'What's with all the racket?" yawned a voice.

Cole saw a dark-hair boy with emerald eyes walk in the scene wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Angelina ran up to him and said something to him that widen his eyes. Angelina brought the strange boy towards him.

"Dr. Cole, this is Derek. Do you remember him?" she asked

"Derek? Look at you, you grown up. Do you still have a crush on Angel?" he asked.

Derek blushed. "No." He mumbled.

Dr. Cole started laughing as he gave Derek a hug. He looked at the two teenagers and couldn't believe that they were all grown-up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cole Turner changed into some normal clothes and took a hot long shower in the mansion. He just couldn't believe that Angelina had grown up as a beautiful, young, independent woman. He was happy. As he got of the room he was changing, he saw that Angelina and Derek were on separated phones talking rapidly.

"What are they doing?" Cole asked as he sat next to Marie.

"They're calling their friends that escaped with them." Marie answered.

"They're still alive?" he asked surprised.

He heard that some died trying escaped from the general. Angelina and Derek hung up on their cell phones a few minutes later and told them that they will be over here tomorrow morning. Angelina and Derek told stories about their life so far and about them help escaping kids from the base.

"So, all of you kids that escaped worked together as a team. I can't believe it…..it has been 7 years." Cole said.

"Dr. Cole, how did you manage to escape?" asked Jean.

Dr. Cole deep sighed, "I've been frozen for 7 years."

"What?" yelled Angelina and Derek?

"After all you have escaped; I threaten that I would tell the whole world about him and what he was doing to the children. However, he didn't like that idea."

"I don't understand. I thought you were right behind me that night." Angelina said looking sad.

"I was." Cole said.

_11-year-old Angelina and Derek were running behind their friends in a jungle. It was dark. Angelina was a little weak from her "healing" tank that nearly chocked her to death. But she didn't want to show weakness in the group….not now. It was their only chance. Probably their last. Angelina fell down onto the ground hard. _

"_Angelina!" yelled Derek as he ran back to her. "Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine." She whispered._

"_Derek! Angelina! Hurry up!" yelled Sarah, who was far away from the two. _

_Angelina got up and the two kids were going to run again. However, about 4 guards came holding guns in their hands. They all surrounded them in a circle. Suddenly, it started to rain down on them. They two kids heard one of the guards said come with them and they won't hurt them. Rapidly, Angelina kicked a gun out of one of the gunman's hand. She had the gun in her hand now pointing it at is forehead. _

"_Step any closer, you will have to see his small brains." Angelina said coldly. _

_They backed away putting their guns down. However, the soldier on the ground punched Angelina in the face as he put grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed in pain. _

"_Let her go!" yelled young Derek. _

"_You heard the boy." Said an unknown man, "Let her go." The voice walked closer and everyone noticed it was Dr. Cole. _

"_Cole? Why should we let her go? We capture them…..and you." One of the guards said. "You release the girl from her tank." _

"_Yes I did, because it wasn't healing her. It was killing her lungs making her hard to breathe in that liquid." Dr. Cole yelled. "Let the children go." _

_None of the guards moved. The young doctor gave a groaned sighed as lightening came out of his hands hitting all of the guards. Angelina and Derek looked down at the unconscious men below them and stared at their teacher. _

"_You thought you were only people in that place with powers?" he asked smirking. "Let's go." He said. _

_They all started to run and kept running until they heard guards' voices. They stopped as they heard the generals' voice near them. Luckily, he didn't seem them. _

"_Angelina, Derek I want you two to get out of here now." Dr. Cole said. _

"_No!' Angelina hissed. "We're not leaving you. You're one of us."_

_Dr. Cole smiled as he looked at the Angel's face, "Yes I am and always will be. I won't let him get you again and take you to that tank. I'll be right behind you two after I defeat him." He promised. _

_Angelina searched her teacher's face hoping he would change his mind but didn't say anything. Before they left, Dr. Cole gave Derek a golden ring. _

"_Give this to her on her birthday." Dr. Cole said before departing. _

_**A half an hour later…..**_

"_AAHHHH!" roared Dr. Cole in pain. _

_He was fighting against the guards trying to keep their mind off the children who escaped. However, he was tied up as guards came around him punching him, kicking him, anything that would make him scream in pain and blood dripping on the dirty ground. _

"_Where is X- 45?" asked a young General Hector Zeke. _

"_I don't know anyone by that time?" Cole answered as he coughed the blood from his mouth. He stared at Hector with a deadly glare. _

"_Again." He said. _

_One of the guards kicked him stomach. _

"_I'm going ask you again….where is X-45?" he asked. _

"_I don't know!" he yelled. _

"_I believe you, Cole. But if she still lives…..hopefully she would stay that way."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Cole yelled trying to ignore the pain. _

"_Yes I would." Hector hissed. _

_Cole put his down closing his eyes trying to remember Angel's sweet face……happy. He opened his eyes but his head staring at the ground. _

"_I'll do anything…..anything you want. But PLEASE leave Angelina and her friends alone." Cole begged. _

"_It's a deal." _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_I believe you, Cole. But if she still lives…..hopefully she would stay that way."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Cole yelled as he stood up trying to ignore the pain. _

"_Yes I would." Hector hissed. _

_Cole put his head down closing his eyes trying to remember Angel's sweet face……happy. He opened his eyes but his head staring at the ground. _

"_I'll do anything…..anything you want. But PLEASE leave Angelina and her friends alone." Cole begged. _

"_It's a deal." _

Back at the mansion, Cole was looking at Angelina and didn't see any emotion on her face but her eyes……there was confusion, rage, and sorrow. Angelina didn't know what to saw, her teacher risked his life to save her and the others.

"Angel, please say something." Cole pleaded.

Angelina looked up, "Um….thank you." She said.

"We will have a room ready for you, Dr. Cole. You should rest, you had travel for a long time and been frozen for a couple of years." Xavier said, "You're room will be near Marie's and Logan's."

"How wonderful." Logan mumbled.

The next morning, Cole walked inside the kitchen and already found the mutant adults sitting down drinking their coffee or eating their breakfast. After pouring some coffee, Dr. Cole noticed that Logan was staring at him. But didn't say anything.

"Was Angelina powerful?" asked Marie.

Dr. Cole looked at Marie surprisingly and didn't know what to say to his old students' mother.

"Um….Angelina, she was very strong, independent, and smart. She was the most bravest student….girl I have ever met." Cole answered.

Marie smiled at him, "Thank you, Dr. Cole."

"No probably." He answered with a smile.

Logan noticed this and started to growl softly. A few minutes later, Derek came in wearing only sweat pants. (_A/N: He has abs_) Then Angelina came in wearing sweat shorts and a sport tube top. The two teenagers sat across from their old tutor and began eating their cereals. Dr. Cole stared at them and remembered an 10 year old Angelina and Derek reading their books. Derek would glance at Angelina from time to time while she looks back at him. Whenever she caught him, he would blush like a cherry.

"Where were you two?" asked Marie.

Angelina looked up to see her mom, "We went out for a run." Then she went back to her cereal.

"Not making out?" snorted Scott.

"Scott!" yelled Jean.

Scott shrugged, "I'm sorry but you should of seen the look on their faces yesterday."

"Can we please change the subject?" Derek asked in fury.

"When will I see the others?" asked Cole.

"We're going to the park near my old house. They will be waiting there." Angelina said. "I'm going to take a shower."

When Angelina left the room, Derek was eating his cereal but not looking at anyone.

"What happened yesterday, Scott?" asked Dr. Cole.

"About 2 nights ago, I found Derek and Angelina outside in the gardens laughing and dancing until they kissed." Scott answered.

Cole raised an eyebrow and stared at his old student who was blushing down at his cereal.

"Thank you, Scott." Derek mumbled. "Since your name is Cyclops you should probably have one eye right now."

"Derek." Cole said.

Derek sighed, "I'm going to take a shower too and we will leave to see the group."

Logan was driving them to the park but he didn't want to sit next to Dr. Cole. But the other part was because his daughter. After they were parked in the parking lot, Dr. Cole saw 3 boys and 4 boys standing around in the basketball court.

"Dr. Cole, this Drew, Liz, Sarah, Jasmine, Justin, Kyle, and Taylor." Angelina said as she pointed out who was who.

"Wow! I can't believe that all of you had grown up. You girls look so beautiful." He said.

"It's so great to see you, Doc!" said Jasmine. "I'm guessing Angelina told you about our adventures."

"Yes she did." Dr. Cole said. "I'm surprise you kids have time to train."

"We train after school everyday well except, some of us have after school sports like football!" yelled Drew.

"Yeah well don't worry about that. We're going to bring the general down this summer." Angelina said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

All of the teenagers were sitting at a table talking about a plan. While Logan and Cole were sitting in the car not talking or least trying not to talk to each other. All of a sudden, Cole saw Logan's claws pop out of his knuckles and didn't look scared.

"You were an experiment?" asked Dr. Cole.

"Yep." Logan answered not looking at him.

"I'm guessing Stryker did this to you." Cole said

Logan looked at him surprisingly and was speechless. Cole started to laugh.

"I remember Zeke telling me about his old partner using people and turning them into mutants. You were his first." Cole said.

Logan didn't say anything for a while because he was staring at his daughter talking and laughing.

"Why did he torture her more than the other kids?" he asked.

Dr. Cole sighed, "Zeke knew that Angelina was a hard ass so he discipline her more; less food, more training. When I saw her that tank, with medical stuff, around her body it made me so mad."

"That stupid jerk." Logan growled.

Dr. Cole started to laugh. He started to like Angelina's dad; his temper was just like Angelina's. Angelina and Derek got inside the car a few minutes later, Angelina was looking gloomy while Derek was looking like he was about to laugh.

"What's wrong, kid?" asked Logan while driving back to the mansion.

Angelina sighed, "Everyone voted that I should look at General Zeke's record, look at the missing kid's file, and give them a report about it on a piece of paper tomorrow."

"She didn't know what was going on. You should of seen the look on her face, it was priceless!" Derek laughed.

Angelina slapped the back of his head and folded her arms looking outside. When they arrived back at the mansion, Kitty handed Angelina a pile of paperwork in the kitchen. Angelina groaned. Dr. Cole came in later and found Angelina reading.

"How about I read half, write it on a separate piece of paper. It will be done faster and you can get to bed earlier." Dr. Cole suggested.

"Okay." Angelina said happily.

An half an hour later, they were still an island of work left and they both knew that it was taking longer than expected. It was past ten and they were still working, but the peace and quiet was helping a lot too.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," Angelina said through a yawn.

Cole frowned, "How many paperwork do you have left?"

"A few?" Angelina shrugged.

Cole looked at the stack of un-read papers next to her, "Yeah, Sure. Why do they need them tomorrow?"

"Because they love to torture me. I dunno, I'll do some tomorrow."

"Uh, tomorrow, you have to give them the report about it." Cole quickly corrected.

Angelina groaned and dropped her head onto the countertop and Cole winced. She quickly raised her head, clutching her forehead and groaning some more. She staggered off the chair and slowly made her way to the stairs, mumbling to herself. Cole went to the doorway of the kitchen and watched her. She made it halfway down the hallway when she stopped and turned back, her face in a frown. With a sigh, she began to head back to him.

"You know, I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'll just stay up with you," She pushed past him and sat back down on her stool.

"How do you know I'll stay up all night?" Cole scratched the back his head and sat down on his stool. He organized his papers and eyed her.

"Because you're always up at night," Angelina twirled her red pen in her fingers.

"And you know that how?" Cole grinned mischievously.

Angelina's eyes rose slowly to meet his, her jaw tightening as she tried to keep herself from blushing. "I hear you roaming the halls." Angelina said softly.

He laughed quietly and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. The fridge door closed and Cole put an ice-cold soda in front of her. Angelina opened it and sipped it thoughtfully, watching the fizz go up to the surface. She felt Cole's eyes on her and looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face, a smile he only revealed to her. She remembered that he gave her the same smile when she was younger and he still does it to her when she's around him. Everyone else has to deal with smirks and frowns, but Angelina got the special treatment from him.

"I'm tired," She said quietly. Cole leaned forward, putting his elbows on the gray marble. He drank his soda, twirling the liquid in its container.

"Well, why don't we take a break? I'm seeing words behind my eyelids," Cole suggested, slowly getting to his feet and yanking his blue jeans.

Angelina nodded, and followed him into the wreck room. Cole plopped down onto the couch and Angel settled down next to him, pulling her legs underneath her and pressed up against Cole's side. Cole put his arm around Angelina and gave her a little squeeze.

"You wanna watch TV for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Angelina smiled and Cole grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels.

She yawned, and felt herself falling asleep, her head rising and lowering with Cole's chest as he breathed. Her eyelids fell and she didn't have the strength to reopen them.

When she woke again, the sun's rays were flowing brightly through the windows. She closed her eyes again and still felt the rhythmic rise and fall of Cole's chest as he breathed. Her arm was numb, and she shifted, feeling Dr. Cole grunt underneath her, then go back to his sleeping.

Derek came out of his room wearing his running clothes and noticed Dr. Cole asleep with a girl on the couch. Derek wanted to know who the lucky woman was and his eyes scanned through the girl's body and stopped when he saw her face. Derek had a disturbing expression, he decided to go outside running to re-think what he just saw.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Derek came out of his room wearing his running clothes and noticed Dr. Cole asleep with a girl on the couch. Derek wanted to know who the lucky woman was and his eyes scanned through the girl's body and stopped when he saw her face. Derek had a disturbing expression; he decided to go outside running to re-think what he just saw.

Dr. Cole woke up from the sound of the front door. He noticed Angelina sleeping on his chest. He put her head on the couch quietly while he put his shoes back on. Before he kissed her on the forehead, he smiled as he noticed how peaceful she looks. He then stepped on something sharp.

"Shit!" he yelled then bit his tongue. Angelina woke up as she rubbed her face.

"What's shit?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry it seems I stepped on a pencil. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay." She smiled at him then she noticed the time on the clock, "Oh no! It's 8 AM and I'm wearing the clothes from yesterday! My parents will probably wake up, I need to take a shower and change, and the papers….." she began to wander off as she got up and jogged for the door.

She looked back at Cole, walked to him, and gave him a "thank you" kiss on the cheek. Cole touched his cheek and flushes a little, and then he shook his head. _"She's your ex-student!" he thought. _

Angelina walked inside her room quietly and took a shower. Just when she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, there was a knock at her door. Her stomach dropped and she ran to open the door. Cole was on the other side; his hair still damp and he dressed in different clothes.

"I beat you," He smirked, "Ah, a kid did the paperwork for you and you got five minutes to eat breakfast with your parents."

"A kid?"

Cole nodded, "You know mutations. Anyway, now you have four."

Angelina gasped and slammed the door in Cole's face. He chuckled and headed downstairs, earning a few shy looks from some of the younger girls. They giggled when he looked back at them and he shook his head.

Angelina came out of her bedroom wearing dark jeans, tennis shoes, and an "Abercrombie & Fitch" green tube top. As she enters the kitchen, Professor Xavier was having conservation with Marie and Logan while Cole was drinking his coffee with Storm and Hank, and Derek was eating his cereal. Angelina poured herself some milk and sat next to Derek.

"How was your run?" she asked sipping drink.

"Splendid." He said coldly. "How was your sleeping in the same couch with Dr. Cole go last night?"

Angelina spitted her milk and it hit Hank.

"Sorry, Beast." Angelina apologized, and then she turned to look at Derek. "What did you just say?" she said.

"You heard me." He answered as he stood up and put his bowl in the sink. He went to Angelina and whispered in her ear, "I saw you and him getting comfortable this morning." And left.

Marie looked at the scene behind her and saw her daughter look shocked and scared at the same time. _"What did Derek mean by……?" she thought_. She turned to look at Dr. Cole, who looked a little flush, and left the room to follow Derek.

Cole looked around the whole mansion and still couldn't find Derek anywhere. Many things were running in his minds; when did he see them? Did he tell anyone? Logan? Marie? Charles? Finally, he found his ex-student outside looking up at sky, lying on the grass, and thinking.

"How are you?" Cole asked looking at Derek, who's eyes are closed.

Derek didn't answer him. Cole grunted as he stared at him. _"He was always stubborn," Cole thought. _

"Derek, what is wrong with you?" Cole asked, "I heard what you said before in the kitchen."

"So?" he whispered.

"You're jealous." Cole said directly.

Derek opened his eyes in a flash as he stood up and grabbed Dr. Cole's shirt, pulling him closer to him. Dr. Cole looked at Derek's emerald eyes and saw…..hurt and anger.

"I'm _not_ jealous." He said hardheartedly.

"Then let _me _go." Cole answered back at him.

Derek did let go but let Cole fell off onto the ground. Dr. Cole stared at his ex-student and knew that he was jealous even if he won't admit it. He remembered how overprotective Derek was over Angelina that he would even forget about his own life. Even if it were a guard or a mutant, Derek would never let Angelina get hurt.

"Derek, why are you always so stubborn. Angelina and I fell asleep nothing happened between us. I helped her with that assignment you and the others gave her." Cole answered as he stood up. "Nothing happened."

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered.

Cole looked up at Derek and saw the hurt in his eyes again.

"I don't want her to get hurt. When I saw you and her together this morning, I thought you two were-"

"A couple?"

Derek sighed again, "I thought you did something else last night. Like flirting with her or kiss her."

"Derek, I'm her ex-teacher and even if I have aged for the past years, I would never date her because you have feelings for her."

Derek didn't say anything but looked up at the sky staring at the clouds that are floating. Then, he noticed that his ex-teacher was leaving and to be honest, that was what he wanted, to be alone….for now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Derek, I'm her ex-teacher and even if I have aged for the past years, I would never date her because you have feelings for her."

Derek didn't say anything but looked up at the sky staring at the clouds that are floating. Then, he noticed that his ex-teacher was leaving and to be honest, that was what he wanted, to be alone….for now.

Dr. Cole re-entered the mansion and sighed. He never liked fighting with his students especially since they can fight. As he was walking back to the kitchen, he heard yelling. Cole walked a little slower….

"He's a better dad than you'll ever be!" yelled a female voice.

Cole saw Angelina exited the kitchen and she turned to face him. He saw tears dripping down her face.

_**Meanwhile, back at the kitchen….**_

"How was your sleeping in the same couch with Dr. Cole go last night?" he said coldly.

Angelina spitted her milk and it hit Hank.

"Sorry, Beast." Angelina apologized, and then she turned to look at Derek. "What did you just say?" she said.

"You heard me." He answered as he stood up and put his bowl in the sink. He went to Angelina and whispered in her ear, "I saw you and him getting comfortable this morning." And left.

Angelina felt goose bumps run all over her when he whispered in her ear like death was everywhere. She noticed that Dr. Cole left the room, probably searching for Derek and talk to him about what happened last night. Angelina shook her head and started sipping her drink again trying to ignore the looks from her parents, especially her mom.

"Angelina, what happened last night between you and Dr. Cole?" Marie asked.

"Nothing happened. He was helping me with the paperwork and it was getting late and we feel asleep." Angelina answered.

"Yet, he's the adult and he should of told you to go to bed." Logan said.

Marie gave Logan a cold stare while Angelina was doing the same. Angelina got off her seat and walked towards her dad.

"I don't need to be baby-sit, _dad_. I can take care of myself and besides, it was late. We were both tired and couldn't get up." Angelina said, "What did you wanted him to do? Carry me to my room?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and started to get annoyed with this kid's attitude already.

"No, but he should act responsible about it. No, you should of." Logan raised his voice.

"You're acting like he was a teenage boy sleeping over in my bedroom." Angelina yelled, "He's my ex-teacher. Unlike you, he helped me with the work."

Angelina turned around and started to walk away, that was when Logan's temper rose.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when we're having conservation. We're going to talk about this or else-"

Angelina turned to face Logan, "Or else what? You're going to stab me with your claws just like you did to my mom?" Angelina interrupted.

Logan looked at Angelina and couldn't control his anger but he did something that he will regret for life. He walked towards her and slapped her in the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. I'm your dad." Logan said angrily.

Angelina's brown hair washed over her face as if no one can see her face. Angelina's face slowly looked back up but Xavier could sense coldness from her.

Angelina scoffed, "Since when? Cole's a better dad than you will ever be."

"What did you just say?" asked Logan.

Everyone in the room saw Angelina's head lifted up facing Logan with a cold face.

"_**He's a better dad than you'll ever be!" yelled Angelina. **_

Angelina ran off to the exit of the kitchen and stopped all of a sudden, when she noticed someone was near. She turned her head and Cole standing there confused. Tears started to fall down on her face and she ran….past him. Cole decided not to walk in there and walk back to his room.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Marie yelled at Logan.

"I didn't mean to." Logan mumbled.

Marie groaned and looked at Jean and Storm for supported.

"Logan, I don't think Angelina needed a lecture from you. This is a tough time for her. She found that she has a dad, her teacher is back from the dead, and she has to play hero for little kids who are in danger." Storm said.

"Storm's right, Logan." Jean said, "She's a teenager. Give her time, don't rush her. Let her blow off some steam for today and tomorrow you will apologize to her." Jean answered.

Logan growled loudly and hit the countertop hard. He left the room to go to his sanctuary, the Danger Room. Derek went inside the mansion and decided to talk to Angelina.

_KNOCK!!!_

"Angelina, it's me." Derek said.

Nothing.

He knocked again but no answer again. He opened the door and found no one inside, except he found the paperwork that was due today and a newspaper saying that another kid was missing. Derek went to Angelina's closet and found her normal clothes still there except for her black ones. Derek groaned as he opened his cell phone.

"Kyle, please tell me you didn't pick Angelina up." Derek said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He knocked again but no answer again. He opened the door and found no one inside, except he found the paperwork that was due today and a newspaper saying that another kid was missing. Derek went to Angelina's closet and found her normal clothes still there except for her black ones. Derek groaned as he opened his cell phone.

"Kyle, please tell me you didn't pick Angelina up." Derek said.

_**Before…..**_

"_**He's a better dad than you'll ever be!" yelled Angelina. **_

Angelina ran off to the exit of the kitchen and stopped all of a sudden, when she noticed someone was near. She turned her head and saw Cole standing there confused. Tears started to fall down on her face and she ran….past him.

Angelina slammed the door behind her, she searched for the papers that she and Cole did last night. She also finds the newspaper from yesterday on her desk. While trying to stop the tears, Angelina searched through the paperwork about General Zeke. Finally, she noticed something on a piece of paper about a secret weapon on her desk. Angelina closed her eyes and tried to remember a memory with pain.

_A little girl with long brown hair was thrown on the ground with exhaustion. Her clothes were torn apart and cuts were shown on her body. _

"_X-45, get up!" yelled a strong male voice. _

**_This is what I brought you this you can keep.  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._**

_The girl tried to get up; her arms were shacking as she tried to move up but she fell back down. The young girl tried to move something from her body but couldn't, she felt as though a thousand bricks fell on her. _

"_X-45! Get up now!" yelled the strong voice again. _

"_I can't." she said in a weak voice. _

_**This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
this is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_

_She moved her head up and saw a solider standing over her. She heard him saying that she had to get up now or do the practice again. She didn't want to do it again but she didn't have the strength to, even open her mouth. Instead of helping her up, the guard kicked her in the stomach. She coughed our blood from her mouth. _

"_That's enough." Said a voice. _

**_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._**

_The young Angelina looked up to see who it was and wished the guard were continuing kicking her in the stomach right now. A younger General Hector Zeke walks towards the two and stared at X-45. He was waiting for her healing powers to work again, so she can continue her practice. Finally, it did but there were some cuts left on her stomach. . _

"_Continue the practice." He said before he and the guard left the room. _

_X-45 sighed deeply before standing up. She looked around the metal room and saw laser weapons on the ground and on the walls. She knew, this time that, she had to try to get it while trying to the gold trophy in the middle of the room. _

_**This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
**X-45 started running towards the trophy as lasers were beaming at her. She did as many flips she could do and yet, got hit in the stomach. But that didn't stop her, she continued running and running until she slide down on the ground. She grabbed the trophy as the lasers stopped beaming at each other._

**_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._**  
_The young general came in with a few scientists behind him as they stared at her. Angelina felt pain in her side and saw that she was bleeding. She groaned as she slowly slides herself down to the ground. _

"_Are you sure that she's the one?" asked one of the scientists. _

_General Zeke didn't answer but stared at the exhausted 11-year-old, who was breathing heavily, as her hazel eyes were staring at his with irritation. He didn't do anything but smile so evil, that she wished that she could rip it off his pale face. He turned around to face the fellow scientists behind him. _

"_I'm positive." He answered them and turned to face X-45, he bent down to face-to-face. "You're the perfect weapon." _

**_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._**

Angelina shot her eyes open and walked towards her closet. She grabbed different black clothes; leather pants, black shoes, black top, and a long black cloak. Angelina sometimes wears this with the girls, who rescue the little missing children alone, without the boys around. But this time, it's too personal for Derek or even the others to understand. Angelina changed into them, but before she even put on her dark glasses, she looked around the room.

Every since, she found out she had powers, when she was little she thought it was awesome. However, when Zeke took her and her friends and trained them like super-soldiers, she knew that having powers wasn't all that good. But when they all escaped that night, she promised herself that no girl…no one….would be treated the same way she was with Zeke and his idiotic scientists.

Angelina clutched her head in pain. She was hearing a weird noise coming from her head and it was hurting her…a lot. When she opened her eyes again, it turned red but when she closed her eyes again and re-opened them, it turned back to her natural eye color. She looked around the room and a tear rolled down her check. With that last tear, the sunset was going down.

Angelina opened the window and without second thought, she jumped and hit the ground running. Her room was far from the front gate, but even if she did get out in the front door, her mom or jean or storm would ask her where she's going. And she didn't want to answer questions. As she was bending down, not to be notice, she knew that she was passing the living room because she could hear laughter.

Angelina sneaked inside the garage and found her mom's motorcycle (Scott's motorcycle from the first chapter) there. She grabbed it and quietly walked it out the gate. When the gate closed, she looked behind her and even though, she has been living at the mansion for a week she felt that it was her home for a long time.

"_This is the right choice." Angelina thought_, as she sat on the motorcycle she put on her yellow sunglasses (it helps her see in the dark better), "_Please forgive me, Derek….Mom… everyone. I have to do this, it's the only way. I'm sorry."_ Angelina turned on the motorcycle and rode in the dark.

**(Song called, "Prelude 12/21" By AFI) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"_This is the right choice." Angelina thought_, as she sat on the motorcycle. She put on her yellow sunglasses (it helps her see in the dark better), "_Please forgive me, Derek….Mom… everyone. I have to do this, it's the only way. I'm sorry."_ Angelina turned on the motorcycle and rode in the dark.

_**Back inside Angelina's room….**_

Derek groaned as he opened his cell phone.

"_Kyle, please tell me you didn't pick Angelina up." Derek said. _

"_What? No, what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. _

Derek didn't answer him but stare at a piece of paper that had a title, "_The Perfect Weapon"_. Derek started to look at the drawings in the paper. He saw a drawing of a young girl that looked just like Angelina when she was 11 years old. His eyes widen.

"_DEREK! Hello? Anyone home?" yelled Kyle. _

"_Yeah. Um…pretend that I didn't just call okay." Derek said. _

"_What? Derek, did something happen to Angelina?" Kyle asked again. _

"_No. It's nothing. See ya tomorrow." Derek said as he hung up._

He grunted as he pulled his dark brown hair back. He slammed his fist onto her desk where the paper is and stared at it with fury and betrayal in his emerald eyes.

"_She didn't….." Derek thought as he exited the room. _

Meanwhile, Angelina got off the motorcycle near a forest. Apparently, Zeke's new hiding spot is in the middle of nowhere. Angelina used her night vision to see which way she was going and realize that she had a long walk ahead of her. She smiled as she took off the glasses and put them on the seat.

She started running in the dark and scary forest. The wind on her face made her heart race, but she didn't lose her breath. As she ran, she heard the sound of creatures living in the dark forest as she ran along its edge. She darted in between the tree, jumped over rocks and roots extending from the ground, and ducked from branches. As she ran, she thought she caught a glimpse of something or someone in the trees but thought nothing of it, and kept running.

Angelina suddenly stopped when she noticed that it was a dead-end. She was on a cliff now, staring at an abandoned warehouse across from her. However, the ocean was blocking her way. Angelina picked her long hair up and took her cloak off as she put it in her bag and dived inside the cold and shivering ocean. She swam inside the ocean, holding her breathe, so no one can see her. By the time, Angelina got out of the water; she saw mountains of rock above her.

"You gotta be joking me." She sighed as she started to climb it.

"You gotta be joking me. Have you found her yet?" asked Logan as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Nope. I think we searched the whole mansion." Storm answered, "She's probably playing hide-o-go-seek with one of the younger students."

Logan stared at her, trying not to snort at her.

"Don't Logan." She warned.

A few minutes later, Marie, Jean, and Professor Xavier came in. Marie was looking horrible because she's afraid that Angelina might have been kidnap again. Logan went to Marie's side and grabbed her hand for support.

"Did you find her in Cerebro?" asked Marie.

Xavier nodded a "no" to the parents, "She's blocking her mind. She's a smart teenager. She reminds me of you, Marie."

Marie raised an eyebrow at her old professor, "Oh?"

"You do recall that _you_ ran away from the mansion." Storm answered adding a smile.

Marie sticks her tongue at her and thought for a moment about where she would be. Scott came in with a very upsetting face.

"She is definitely your daughter, Logan." Scott said, "And yours too Marie."

"What do you mean one-eye?" asked Logan.

"She stole my bike or the same bike that Marie stole 16 years ago." Scott said.

Marie's eyes widen, "Why would she steal a motorcycle?" she yelled.

Abruptly, they heard a door slam from a bedroom door. Derek came walking past the kitchen until Logan pulled him inside the kitchen. He was wearing sweat pants and a brown t-shirt.

"What's going on?" he asked as he was shoved into a wall.

"Where's Angelina?" asked Logan.

Derek sighed and didn't say anything. Jean decided to read his mind but couldn't, there was something he was hiding that he didn't want them to know especially the professor. Jean sighed as she looked at the professor.

"_He's not giving up, Charles." Jean said. _

"_I know, Jean. But there is something else. I know it." He answers back. _

Derek looked at the two telepathies and knew that they were trying to read his mind. Derek saw the other adults talking about Angelina and where would she is and he took this opportunely to get away. As he closed the front door behind him, Derek took off his sweat pants and under them were his dark pants. He took off his old shirt, and there was his black shirt. Once he was finished changing, he put on a leather cloak and walked inside the garage.

Derek looked around the big place to see if anyone was here. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" asked a voice. _

"_Drew? Listen, I need you to find the coordinates of Angelina's cell phone."_ Derek answered and told him the number. _"Okay….thanks. Listen; DO NOT tell anyone about this especially the others._ Thanks."

Derek got on a motorcycle, drove away from the mansion, and drove the same trail Angelina did. However, as he left a couple of students were eavesdropping his conservation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Derek got on the motorcycle, drove away from the mansion, and drove the same trail Angelina did. However, as he left a couple of students were eavesdropping his conservation.

"I'm really starting to get annoy with those two running away from us!" yelled an anger Logan as he was pacing Xavier's office.

"Logan, calm down." Marie said as she grabbed Logan's hand with her gloves hand, "I'm sure that Derek went to find her. Right, Charles?" she asked.

Before the old man, could even answer a couple of students come in.

"Professor, we have some news about Angelina and Derek." Said a boy who looked like to be 12 years old.

"What is it Eric?" asked Jean.

Eric told the teachers what they heard from Derek. Professor Xavier thanked them and told them they can leave.

"I'm going to call Drew and see if he can tell me the coordinates where Derek is headed." Cole said as he exits the room to call Drew on his cell.

Storm came back in holding files of paperwork in her hands. She dropped them on Xavier's desk with an irritated look on her face.

"I have found these in Angelina's room." Storm said, "You're not going to like it."

"What does it say?" asked Marie.

Xavier sighed, "I'm afraid you're daughter is putting herself at risk, Marie. She is going to be used just like Logan was going to be when he was experiment by Stryker."

Logan stared at the old man, "Do you mean….?"

"Yes, Logan. Angelina was trained to be a weapon to destroy and kill people including the government that didn't support children being used as experiments." Strom answered this time.

She looked at Marie who's face was expressionless. She didn't like to see her ex-student be this way. Especially, since she just realized that her daughter was trained like a solider since she was kidnapped at the age of 11. And that they escaped but kept training and fighting to save little children who are also being trained and abused just like they were.

"Marie." Jean asked interrupting Storm's thoughts, "Do you remember Angelina having nightmares about….you know, ever since she came back?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure." Marie whispered, "I remembered her screaming in the middle of the night but that only happens if she saw a scary movie before going to bed. But not about General Zeke or her friends or that place that nearly killed my daughter!" Marie yelled. She cried softly in Logan's arms as he pulled her into his arms.

Cole came back inside as he closed his phone.

"Angelina is already in the island." He said, "Derek is still close from here but we got to move if we're going to follow him."

"Very well, we will take the X-jet. Logan, Scott, Jean, Strom go and Marie are you sure you want to come?" Xavier asked.

Marie nodded, "I'm positive."

"Charles, we have to get more people in this fight. I know Zeke's guards; they won't stop fighting until we give up or die."

"I will call for the teenagers X-men." He answered back.

All of the adults were walking towards the jet and talking at the same time.

"We need to get there before Zeke turns Angelina into a full weapon." Cole said as he was walking near Logan.

"Wait!" Logan yelled as the others stopped. Everyone turned to him as he face Cole, "What do you mean by full?"

Angelina was on a rooftop waiting to see Zeke come out of his "chief home". Her eyes moved around the whole place; it was a big island….a place that no one knew about. Finally, Zeke came out of his "house" and walked towards a warehouse that Angelina was on top of. Angelina noticed that two of his bodyguards were blocking the door; she scoffed at this and jumped off the roof. She landed onto the ground and stared at the two big men.

"Hello girly-girls. How's it going?" she asked before she punched both of them in the faces.

She smiled as she opened the door and went inside. As she did, the place looked was filled machinery. She didn't like this feeling: of fear….that was all she could feel right now. As she was walking around, Angelina tried to find out where Zeke was but instead found a medical room…..where Angelina was trapped inside a tank when she was a young girl. As she walked inside, she touched the cold and metal equipment that was left on the table.

Meanwhile, Derek got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet as he saw another motorcycle near by. He smiled as he knew that it was Angelina. He too, also had night vision so he used his ability to see Angelina's tracks.

He started running in the dark forest. The wind was blowing around him making his heart face, but didn't even sweat or lose his breath. He darted between the trees, jumped over rocks, and roots expanding from the ground, and ducked from the branches. He kept running and running as if he didn't care if someone was watching him.

Derek suddenly stopped when he noticed the island with an abandoned warehouse across from him. He looked around to see if there was a better way to get there than swim in the cold ocean. But there wasn't. He sighed as he dived into the shivering ocean and swam, holding his breathe, in the water. By the time, he got there he saw guards walking around. Derek looked both ways and ran really fast to climb the rocks above him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Derek suddenly stopped when he noticed the island with an abandoned warehouse across from him. He looked around to see if there was a better way to get there than swim in the cold ocean. But there wasn't. He sighed as he dived into the shivering ocean and swam, holding his breathe, in the water. By the time, he got there he saw guards walking around. Derek looked both ways and ran really fast to climb the rocks above him.

**Meanwhile back at the mansion….**

"We need to get there before Zeke turns Angelina into a full weapon." Cole said as he was walking near Logan.

"Wait!" Logan yelled as the others stopped. Everyone turned to him as he faced Cole, "What do you mean by full?"

Cole sighed, "I'll tell all of you in the jet but right now, we need to get moving because…..like I said I will explain in the jet."

As they all went inside the jet, Scott and Jean decided to fly the jet while the others were talking. The teenagers; Bobby and Kitty's kids with them were sitting down. Logan decided to stand and stare at Cole until he gets his answer.

Cole sighed heavily, "Zeke told me one day, that he and his scientists build a chip. Not any chip, a military chip. He made it only for Angelina, since she was the perfect weapon he decided to put the chip in her head while she was unconscious. This chip can control her and make her kill anyone with military abilities: strength, speed, hearing, etc…. However, what he didn't realize that Angelina had control of her head when she was eleven. This means, she can control whatever she is doing"

"Why is she going back to Zeke?" asked Marie, "Doesn't she know if she goes back he will control her."

"Unless there is a price." Cole answered.

Everyone was quiet for a while until Storm noticed something in the paperwork that Cole and Angelina did.

"But there was a time, when Angelina couldn't control it." Storm said, "But you managed to stop her, didn't you?"

Storm handed the paper to Charles and as he read, a disappointed expression came. "Care to tell us what happened?" Strom suggested.

"I'm sure if Marie would want to hear it." Cole answered.

"No." Marie answered, "I _want _to know _what_ happened." She demanded.

"It was a few weeks after; Angelina has the chip inside her head." He began, "She was training on how to use a gun but she never wanted to use it because a few days ago, Zeke shot her friend in front of her own eyes."

"I'm going to kill him." Cole heard Logan muttered under his breath.

"As she was shooting plastic targets, I noticed how the chip activates when she continued shooting as if she thrust for more targets. She couldn't control it so I tried to turn the chip off on my computer but it didn't work." Cole recalled as he closed his eyes remembering what happened.

_A young Angelina was surrounded by guards as she was still holding a gun in her hand. They told her that if she puts the gun down, they wouldn't shoot. Angelina scoffed, she knew the guards too well. They will shoot whether they like it or not. All of a sudden, with one blink she was gone from the inner circle. The guards looked around but couldn't see her. _

_BANG!_

_All the guards turned to their leader, who was coughing blood, as he noticed a bullet went through his chest. He fell down to the ground as the guards saw eleven-year-old Angelina holding the gun up still. All she did was smile evilly at them. Angelina put the gun in her back pocket and started to run away. _

"_GET HER!" she heard a guard roar. _

_Angelina ran in her normal speed so she could give the guards a little heads up. Then she noticed that they were other guards in her way…her exit from the training room. But she didn't stop instead; she jumped over them like a jaguar. She landed on her two feet and began running again but this time, in a much more faster speed. All of a sudden, a net fell on top of her, trying to catch her like some fish, she couldn't get out. So, Angelina decided to remain clam until someone comes. _

_Two guards came; one was standing all-muscular while the other one was trying to release the net off of her. When the net was off her, Angelina ran to the standing soldier and punched him in the face and he fell down unconscious. Angelina spun to face the other guard, intending to knock him down as well; however, they met with his fist instead. Angelina was down to the ground face first; her hair fell to cover her face. _

"_You hit like a girl," she snarled darkly to him. _

_Angelina looked back up at the guard as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Angelina jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the face, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap. Angelina's smile was soon gone when she started to fell someone's arm around her neck chocking her. _

_Angelina's little body was lifted up in the air as the man's arms were chocking her very strong. Then, Angelina used one of her arms to punch him in the stomach and then, kicked him the penis. He groaned as he fell down to the ground in pain. _

"_Dark Angel!" yelled a commanding voice. _

_The little girl turned her body around to face men Dr. Cole with a gun in his hand. He stared at Angelina's eyes and saw confusion and the list to kill. _

"_I can't control it." She whimpered_

"_I know." He answered. _

"_Help me." She said in a childish voice. _

_Abruptly, Angelina ran towards him but stopped when she felt pain in her side. She looked up to face Dr. Cole, who was holding a gun in his hand, straight at Angelina. Angelina fell down to the ground, blood pouring out, and whimpered in pain. _

_"Thank you." She whispered before she went to unconscious._

"I didn't want to shot her but I had to or else she would escape and kill innocent people." Cole said, "I stayed by her bedside every day and night just to make sure she would wake up and smile happily again like she use to do."

"When did she wake up?" asked Logan trying not to stab Cole for shooting his kid.

"About 3 weeks later." He answered, "But her mind was in control again. But what I do know is that whenever she gets too anger, the chip _will_ activate."

"Does Derek know about the chip?" Marie asked.

"No, he doesn't."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_"Science is nothing but the finding of analogy, identity, in the most remote parts."_

_ Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882)_

"When did she wake up?" asked Logan trying not to stab Cole for shooting his kid.

"About 3 weeks later." He answered, "But her mind was in control again. But what I do know is that whenever she gets too anger, the chip _will_ activate."

"Does Derek know about the chip?" Marie asked.

Dr. Cole ran through his hair and sighed, "No, he doesn't."

Angelina opened a file cabinet and went through the cabinets searching and searching for something until she found a file called, "Military Chip". Angelina rolled her eyes and thought that they could pick a better name than that. She opened the file and saw a bunch of paperwork about the chip. But she stopped when she noticed a picture of her younger self. Angelina dropped the file onto the ground as flashbacks of her past came back to her.

_A younger Angelina holding a gun that shot a guard_

_Angelina running_

_Punching the guards_

_Dr. Cole holding a gun at her_

_Angelina's head hurting_

_Blood pouring from her stomach_

Quickly, she closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the onslaught of images. Her head was beginning to hurt as she heard a ringing noise. Grabbing at her hair, Angelina fell down to her knees. The noise was getting louder and louder by the minute, so Angelina couldn't hear footsteps approaching. Angelina looked up and saw Zeke standing over her smirking.

"What did you put in my head?" She asked breathing heavily not looking up at him.

"Just a chip that will turn you into a real super soldier." He answered with no certain tone. "Now why did you come back?" he asked.

"I'll make you deal;" Angelina answered looking up at him "I will stay here forever if you release everyone in this dump." She answered.

"Let me think about it…..no." he said

"Why you little son of a-"

Then, Angelina screamed in pain as she felt electricity around her body and she fell down to unconscious. Behind her was a guard holding an electricity gun in his hand.

"Take her away." Zeke said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Derek went inside the old warehouse and saw a bunch of guards on the ground unconscious. He smiled because he knew that it was Angelina doing. Then, he started to hear voices come towards his way. Quickly, Derek jumped up at the ceiling and hanged there for a while. Then, two people were over the bodies. Derek looked closer and saw Angelina's body hanging over some guard.

"Take her away," Zeke said, "Tell the scientists to do their job." He left the area leaving the unconscious men on the cold ground.

"_What job? What are those monsters going to do to her?" Derek thought. _

Soon, the guard walked away carrying Angelina on his shoulder. Derek jumped onto the ground and ran after the guard quietly. The guard put Angelina on a cold, metal medical bed before he left the room. Then, straps were on both of her arms and legs so she couldn't move or worse, get away. About seven scientists, four women and three men, came in to do some tests on Angelina while she was unconscious.

For the time being, Derek was trying to find the guard that was holding Angelina but lost them. It was like they disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, Derek heard Xavier's voice in his head telling him where his whereabouts are. Derek decided to go back and wait for the mutants because if he continues to hide behind dark walls, the cameras around the warehouse will spot him and guards with electric guns and bullets guns will shot him.

Angelina moaned as she moved her head, opened her eyes, and noticed a bright light. She thought she was in heaven, but as her eyes scanned around the room she remembered where she was and why she came. Angelina looked up to see a woman, probably in her mid-30, writing some things down on her clipboard. The teenage girl was about to open her mouth but closed it because the doors opened and General Zeke came in alone.

"What are you going to do to me?" Angelina asked staring at Zeke with cold eyes.

"Oh, nothing harsh." Zeke grinned at her, "Just going to erase your memories about everything. Everything except the training we did when you were younger. But it'll all be over soon. You won't remember anything about your life." He took a pause in order to savor his words with a twisted smile. "You'll have no memories."

Angelina looked at him with tearful eyes. She shook her head slowly; soft gasps sounding from her lips, "Don't," she said weakly. "Please, don't do this."

A grim smile spread over his lips, leaving a sickening sensation in Angelina's gut. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." He said.

Zeke looked up, nodding to the other scientists. They immediately advanced at his subtle command, grabbed Angelina forcibly by her shoulders and pressing her back against the metal bed she was chain to. Angelina's aching eyes noticed the small collection of machinery pulled out from a metal tray. Out came a row of needles filled with a slivery substance she had never seen before, not even when she was younger. Despite how she tried to shrink backwards, pressing herself against the metal in fear. A woman scientist stepped forward, looming over her crying form like a bully in a playground. She was held down forced against the bed and she quickly closed her eyes, sick and terrified.

The slim point of one of the needles breached the bare skin of her wrist, the momentary stab of pain sending a chill through her as she fully realized that when they finished, she would remember nothing. She wouldn't recall her childhood with her mom, nor the day she found out about the X-men and her Logan. She wouldn't remember the first time she stepped into Xavier's mansion, nor the night in which she spent with Derek, the most passionate kiss she ever had. Her voice had rendered itself silent, and she could only shake her head mutely, chest racking for raged pants of breath. Angelina could feel the fluid being injected into her veins, and vaguely wondered how much they would need to administer before she longer knew who she was anymore.

Remaining bound in her heavy shackles, Angelina continued to lean against the bed. Her head felt strangely heavy, consciousness disorientated. She was barely aware that Zeke had left. Logic felt strangely fuzzy. She couldn't access any clear emotions or thoughts. She felt too empty inside. She made a soft groan, as she felt another needle pitch against her wrist. Eyes were quickly closed as she felt a whirlpool entered in her mind. Memories, knowledge, emotions, logic were all falling into a swirling chasm.

All Angelina could hear were these voices chanting words:

_"Perfect" _

_"Weapon"_

_"Unique"_

_"Power"_

_"Rare"_

_"Ability"_

Angelina's hazel eyes shot open as she turned her head towards the scientists around her.

"What is your name?" asked one of them.

Angelina stared at them for a while not answering, "X-45" she answered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"An angel has no memory"

Terry Southern (b. 1924)

Angelina's hazel eyes shot open as she turned her head towards the scientists around her.

"What is your name?" asked one of them.

Angelina stared at them for a while not answering, "X-45" she answered.

"Let's see how strong she really is." Said one of the scientists as they pressed a button on the door and exited before a guard came in.

A guard named Lyman came in and he seemed stronger than X-45. She smiled as he looked around the room wondering why he came inside. He was so clueless. X-45 pulled on the metal tight against the bottom of her hand. Teeth gritted as she continued to pull, her slim hands straining against the metal. With an abrupt twist of the chains, the metal cut through with a screech of breaking the material.

Lyman quickly turned to see what had caused the noise, but his eyes met the empty bed in which Angelina had been situated. Immediately, his eyes darted around the room, scanning frantically for the missing girl. Gun raised, he advanced forward cautiously remaining quiet and alert for any indication as where she had hidden. There was only one exit, and she was yet to pass him to reach it.

He had only stepped past a stack of crated against the tiled wall when a figure flew down out of the shadows. Lyman let out a strangled noise as he was grappled around the neck, being forced to the floor at the weight landing on his back. His rifle flew out of his hands and skidded on across the tiles to rest out of reach. Driving her knees into his back, X-45 wrenched her cuffed wrists towards her, the metal chain tearing into his throat. Lyman desperately struggled to retaliate; his choking gasps echoing about the empty room.

But X-45 did not relent, blackened eyes staring down at the back of Lyman's head until she saw him fall limp. She pulled her wrists back towards her, panting softly as she inspected the blood that now stained her. With a growl, she wrenched her narrow hands through the metal cuffs, her skin cutting and tearing as she forced her appendages backwards through the designated holes. Fresh blood was soon pouring from her hands as she strained to free them. The pain was fuelling her. With a snarl, she tossed the freed manacles aside, bloodied hands bruised and cut. She slowly picked herself off of Lyman's unmoving form, crawling cautiously away as her eyes scanned the silent room. She located the exit, and ran towards it.

"Sir, we have a situation." Said one of the scientists.

Derek waited for the X-men to come while he was hiding behind a wall, so the guards won't see him. Soon, he saw thunder hit the guards around the warehouse and they fell down to the ground. Derek got out of his hiding spot as he spotted them.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"Don't play funny with us, Derek." Dr. Cole said, "Where's Angelina?"

"I'll explain on the way." Derek answered as he walked towards the same way the guard did while he was carrying Angelina.

"By the time, I got inside the warehouse I found Zeke talking to some guard to take Angelina somewhere, where the scientists will do their job." Derek answered as he continued walking, "But, I don't understand. What job?"

The mutants stared at Cole, who shrugged. Even he didn't know what General Zeke was going to do to Angelina. Hopefully, not activating the chip.

"How about Me, Logan, Cole, and Jean go and find Angelina." Marie suggested.

Xavier nodded, "We will find General Zeke."

As Marie, Logan, Cole, and Jean were walking, Jean felt a little uneasy because she could feel many different emotions in this place. Meanwhile, a man saw the X-men in a video camera and called for General Zeke who was close to him.

"Sir, we have the X-men hear with X-55 on the way. Should we ask for backup?" asked the man.

Zeke stared at the video and was about to answer but noticed someone else on the other video and grinned. "No. I know someone else who will do the job perfectly."

Meanwhile, X-45 was running towards different exits and killed any of those who gotten in her way. So far, she murdered five guards including Lyman. Suddenly, Logan smelled a satisfied person, who has blood around him or her and wants to kill more.

"There's a killer on the loose." Logan said to the others.

"Does it get better than this?" Marie mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Logan said as his claws popped out of his knuckles.

They all stayed quiet as they heard running footsteps heading their way. Then, they all saw Angelina, covered with blood, wearing her black clothing. You could see her long face, making it hard to see her eyes.

"Angelina?" Marie questioned.

X-45 turned around to face two men and two women wearing a leather uniform. Then, the woman with white streaks in her brown hair called her Angelina. Who was Angelina? _"It doesn't matter." X-45 thought_. She was ready to fight and kill again.

"Angelina" Marie asked again.

Without even smiling at them, she ran towards a shadow.

"I don't understand." Marie said, "It's like she doesn't know who we are anymore."

All of a sudden, Logan let out a strangled noise as he was grappled around the neck, being forced to the floor at the weight landing on his back. Then using his arms, he pulled the body down onto the floor making hold around his neck loosen up a bit. X-45 rolled over Logan, stood back up to face her enemies again, and sees who to attack next. "The kid has good grip." Logan coughed up. "What happened to her?"

"What is your name?" Cole asked.

"X-45." Angelina answered.

"We're too late." Cole said, "Zeke must of erased of all her memories about everything except for the training she had here. She isn't Angelina anymore."

"No." Marie yelled. She grabbed onto X-45's shoulders and shook her, "Wake up, Angelina! This isn't the time to be funny."

When Marie was done with that, X-45 grabbed Marie's hand then flipped her over her shoulder. She landed roughly on her back. Then Derek came in and punched X-45 in the face, knocked back a bit, but not enough seriously damage her. Derek threw a second punch in; X-45 again was hit back. This time she dropped to the ground, on her back. She lifted her legs then jumped up onto her feet. Quickly, she kicked straight forward and hit Derek's chest, pushing him back into the wall.

He banged his head, but did not seem too badly hurt, as he leapt at X-45. She ducked, and then drove her fist into his back. He fell to the ground and she back flipped over Derek, with her legs apart in mid air, allowing her land neatly and safely. She hit him the face again making him faint.

"Who's next?" X-45 said as she stared at the three adults.

"That's it." Logan grunted as he ran towards her.

"Logan no!" Marie yelled who were up on her two feet thanks from the help of Jean.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar." _

- Raymond Lindquist   
_"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together."_

- Woodrow Wilson

"Who's next?" X-45 said as she stared at the three adults.

"That's it." Logan grunted as he ran towards her.

"Logan no!" Marie yelled who were up on her two feet thanks from the help of Jean.

But she was too late. X-45 lifted her leg into a spinning kick and knocked him to the ground. Logan now taking advantage of the fact that he was on the ground, lifted himself slightly, then kicked her ankles pulling her to the ground hitting her head roughly making her head bleed. All of a sudden, all of them heard clapping in a distance. General Zeke walked in with a bunch of guards holding their guns.

"Bravo. Bravo, X-men." Zeke said as he finished clapping. "I never thought Logan would hurt his own daughter. However, Wolverine would. So there's difference."

X-45 got back up and stood next to General Zeke like a soldier. While, Marie and Jean helped the wounded Derek help from the ground.

"Hector, what did you do to her!" yelled Dr. Cole, "You know, she won't be able to control the chip in her head much longer."

"Oh no! That's when your wrong, my old friend." Zeke said to him, "When Angelina was younger; she couldn't control the chip because her emotions were in the way. So since I erased her memories of any kind of an emotion, she can control the chip."

"You monster." Logan grunted, "She's just a kid."

"I'm not the one who tried to kill his own child." Zeke smirked.

Logan growled at him and wanted to attack him but yet again, Logan didn't want to get shot. He wanted his kid out of this place and back home.

As X-45 watched the aggressive fight between the two men. She suddenly realized that she felt lost, confused, and angry. But why? First, she wanted to kill anything and anybody for about 5 minutes then just in 5 seconds, she feels totally different. And these people call her Angelina. Is that her real name? Or is it some kind of game? Was the woman she hit, her mother?

Her brow furrowed as she felt something underneath her shirt. Curious, she pulled out a necklace holding two golden chains they look like dog tags. One said "Wolverine" and the other said, "Angelina". X-45 gripped on the dog tags as her head began to run a mile a minute. Suddenly, she looked at the man, who has claws in his knuckles, the woman with white streaks, and the teenage boy with emerald eyes. Flashes of memories, which seemed to be on speeding truck past her vision. All were brief and many contained the enemy with emerald eyes in front of her.

"Derek…." X-45 groaned; her eyes clouding as she watched the images, "You are Derek. And I'm Angelina."

"Yes, your name is Angelina." Derek answered.

"I don't understand." X-45 clutched her head.

"Of course you don't understand my dear." Zeke said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "They're trying to trick you."

"No!" yelled Derek, "Angelina, I know you can remember who you are. We always called you Angel than Angelina because you were always our Guardian Angel."

Zeke grunted, "Shut him up." he waved.

Then the guards lifted their rifles and shot Derek at the chest. Marie and Jean screamed as Derek fell down to the ground chocking on his own blood. Jean went to check Derek and blood was pouring out of his mouth and chest. Jean stared back at Angelina, who's expression looked confused. So, she went inside her head…. _"We were a couple." She thought, "We were friends too?"_

"Logan! Marie! Angelina is having some of her memories coming back to her." Jean said in both of their heads.

Marie nodded to Jean and decided to walk towards Angelina, "Angel, remember me. Your mom."

"_Mom?" _

X-45 turned her head and saw the guards pointing their guns at Marie just like they did to Derek. Her eyes widen and ran towards the woman, pushing her down to the ground with her. Marie faced Angelina's face, which was scared and confused.

"My mom." She said as if she was a child trying to understand English. "My name is Angelina."

Marie nodded her head as tears were bursting out happily. Then, they both stood up and Angelina stared at a shocked Zeke. Anger was shown inside of her hazel eyes and she walked towards Zeke. Using her powers, all of the guards disappeared leaving General Hector Zeke alone with mutants. And the only person who wanted to kill him right now was Angelina.  
"X-45, I demand you kill those mutants right now." Zeke commanded.

"No." Angelina said as she walked towards Zeke.

General Zeke backed up afraid.

"This is for Derek!" she yelled, and punched him right across the face. A sickening crunch followed and blood poured from his noise.

"This is for everyone else!" she yelled again and kicked him behind the legs so he fell flat on his back on the Earth with a loud thud.

As Zeke lay on the ground moaning with pain, Angelina turned to walk away, but as though she had a second thought. She turned back around and kicked her foot down on his penis.

Zeke let out a loud yelp and then gasping in pain, "Who was that for?" he managed to get out, somehow a smirk on his face.

"That was for me." Angelina said, looking down at him as though he was a filthy worm that managed to craw onto her boot and she couldn't shake him off. "Because you ruined my life too."

Angelina ran to Derek's still body and looked down at his emerald eyes as he looked up at her hazel ones. Derek's face was pale and all of the blood from his mouth vanished. He managed to move his hand and grabbed hold of it.

"Are you still with me, Angelina?" he asked.

Tears started to drip down from her face, "I'm always with you."

Derek smiled before his head dropped to the opposite side of the direction with his eyes closed.

"Derek," Angelina uttered, her tone quivering. There was no response. Her eyes darted around his face hurriedly, her breathe quickly becoming panicked and erratic.

"No…."she whispered, "No….things will be okay!" she yelled this time.

She closed her eyes, dry sobs caught in her throat. She reopened them, both hands touching Derek's pale face.

"Please don't die. You're the strongest person I know." She said and bent down to kiss him on the lips, "I love you." A tear dropped down at Angelina's cheek and landed onto Derek's lips. And a bright warming light was surrounding the two.

Derek gasped for breath as he started coughing. He opened his eyes and saw Angelina's face over his smiling and laughing at him.

"Are you an angel?" he asked smiling touching her cheek.

Angelina grabbed his hand and holds it as his skin was against her's, "Only yours." She whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

"Okay you two lovebirds. Let's take Zeke and his men out of here and take them to the police. Then, we can go back home." Logan said trying not getting mad that his daughter is kissing in front of him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Are you an angel?" he asked smiling touching her cheek.

Angelina grabbed his hand and holds it as his skin was against her's, "Only yours." She whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

"Okay you two lovebirds. Let's take Zeke and his men out of here and take them to the police. Then, we can go back home." Logan said trying not getting mad that his daughter is kissing in front of him.

**A few months later….**

Everything was back to normal: the chip inside of Angelina's head was gone, Dr. Cole and Marie became teachers at the mansion, Angelina and Derek's friends and the children who were torture by Zeke lived in the mansion now, and Angelina and Derek been dating more than 2 months now. And Logan and Marie's wedding will be in the spring very soon.

Logan and Marie were sitting down on the coach across from another happy couple, Derek and Angelina. Logan and Marie were making out in front of the young teenagers and Angelina couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Logan….I have to….go…and…finish grading….essays." Marie said in between kisses.

Logan growled, "Fine." He said as he let go their final kiss.

Marie gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the living room. Angelina sat down with her dad on the couch; say nothing, her lips twitching with a barely contained smile. He put his ar around her and hugged her tightly to his side. She kissed his cheek quickly and wiggled out of his grasp, singing softly.

_"Marie and Logan sittin' in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love   
Second comes marriage  
Third comes mom' with a baby carriage!" _

"Oh, _that's_ mature," drawled Logan.

"Logan is in love, Logan is in love," taunted Angelina, eyes twinkling. "So, dad when am I finally gonna have a new baby brother or sister?"

"That's it!" roared Logan, lunging for her. She let out a little squeal and dashed away.


End file.
